Unexpected Situations! RosexDimitri
by TeamVampireAcademy15
Summary: Rose can't choose what she does with her life. Little situations add up to becoming bigger and more dangerous. What's going to happen to Rose? Will her life ever be the way she wants it to? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

After everything I've been through,I honestly didn't expect this. I thought it was one thing that was supposed to be impossible between two dhampirs! I mean,on the one hand,I just barely found out I'm carrying Dimitri Belikov's child and on the other hand,he claimed,not too long ago,that his love faded. And yet,somehow,I'm carrying his child. Yeah,thats right. Dimitri Belikov's child. It was supposed to be freaking _impossible_ for crying out loud! Great. I didn't see this one coming. I paid more attention to the bond,wanting to forget the pain I feel that tightens in my chest whenever I think of Dimitri. Lissa was calm,but the bond told me more. She was worried for me and wondering where I was. We haven't really talked much since coming back,since she was always with Christian,so I decided to go to her room and just spend time talking and hang out together and tell her my oh so wonderful news. On the way I saw Dimitri walking towards me. Or should I say,walking past me,as if I didn't exist. Ugh. Well I studiously ignored him and walked past him as if HE didn't exist. Then I noticed that he stopped and abruptly turned around. I saw him do that out of the corner of my eyes. I kept walking,until he placed a hand on my shoulder. I instinctually froze. "Rose." His russian accent was so beautiful,I couldn't help but cry and suddenly wish he was holding me and murmuring comforts in my ear. I started sobbing,with tears roll down my cheeks. Dimitri didn't say anything. I looked at him and saw he was staring at me. Or at my stomach. I didn't realize I was holding my stomach,as if i was holding a baby in my arms. His eyes bulged,and his mouth dropped. Then he closed his mouth and then he frowned in thought. Then he muttered something like,"Figures" and then his hand dropped from my shoulder. "Rose. I thought you had better sense than that. You're obviously pregnant and I saw you throw up earlier. Why would you do that? Why would you get knocked up by a Moroi? I mean I'm not stupid. Anyone can notice that." I stared at him shocked,but I was only shocked because he actually _talked_ to me. I could understand that he thought I got knocked up by a Moroi,considering that Dhampir girls have flings with Moroi guys all the time. But that didn't stop me from telling him the truth. "Okay. _yes_ I do have better sense than to get "knocked up" by a Moroi. But guess what? It wasn't a Moroi. And I wouldn't _ever_ have a fling with a Moroi. Congratulations Guardian Belikov! You're going to be a dad of another dhampir! And guess who that Dhampir is? C'mon guess!" He didn't answer,too confused to speak,so I continued. "Its me Dimitri. I'M the one who's pregnant. By _your_ child." He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Yeah,yeah I _know_ its impossible,but honestly? I didn't have a fling with any Moroi,particularly Adrian,oh boy he's going to be just HAPPY to hear i'm having _your_ child! Anyways back to the point. Look,you can do what you want,like say go back to ignoring me. And I will do what I want,say raise the child with Lissa's help since _obviously_ you said your love faded,and I understand. Love fades. Mine has. Blah blah blah. You don't have to say anything because we,or rather,_you_ will go back to ignoring me,since thats what you do BEST." I said the last words as harshly as possible,but I couldn't help but have tears slide down my face. And of course it doesn't help that my voice cracked when I said the words. I sighed,and muttered to myself,"Got THAT over with" and started to walk away,until Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "Roza," His russian accent is WAY too beautiful,i couldn't even pay attention to the meaning behind the words he was about to say next. I was lost in his voice. Though some part of me was still hurt and angry at him. "I ignored you all these times because I thought it was BEST. I will always regret lying to you. I will never forget the times we've had together,and to be honest? I..I'll help you raise the baby,but if you don't want me in your life,Then I completely understand. I still...I still think of you every day. I will always remember the way you laugh,and the way you're so reckless. But now you're going to have to be careful,considering that you're carrying our child." He chuckled and put his hand over my stomach and laid it there. I was lost in his laugh until the truth of the situation hit me. "No. No. Are you _crazy?_" I shouted,mood swings kicking in...


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Unexpected Surprise:RosexDimitri:I was lost in his laugh until the truth of the situation hit me.".Are you crazy?" _ "No! Stop lying! You _liar_! Your love faded remember? And how can you honestly want this,this abomination i'm carrying?" I stood there,fists clenched,panting and breathless,with tears coming down my face. He stared at me,with hurt the dominant emotion on his face. "Roza..." "_no_! You have _no_ right to call me that! Please...just leave me alone..." I started sobbing. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. "Roza. I lied to you when I said my love has faded and that love fades. That isn't true. Its just like that time in the gym back at the Academy when I said I wasn't interested in you anymore. That was a lie. Look Rose. I will _always_ love you. No matter what we go through,and true I was depressed after the whole strigoi thing"-I felt him shudder at the thought.-"But I grew out of it. I will always regret saying those things to you. I hate seeing you hurt. Emotionally or physically. So I am more sorry than you can imagine." He pulled away so he could look me in the eye. I thought about it. I can tell when he lies and he certainly wasn't lying. But..I don't know...I still love him,but..." Okay heres the deal." I began abruptly. He was off staring into space and his eyes suddenly snapped back to my face when I spoke. "Yes?" He asked curiously but with a hint of something. Amusement maybe? I don't know. "You can help me raise the baby...IF...you let Adrian help,if he wants to,and you don't shoot him glares,because he is still technically my boyfriend and i'm not ready to break up with him anytime soon. So put up with him and I'll be happy. Oh and you have to let Lissa help me too." There was a short silence. He broke it. "Thats all?" trying not to laugh. He was obviously trying to keep a straight face. I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Thats all. But I am still dating Adrian and i don't want to hurt his feelings by cheating on him. So. In order for you to help me raise the baby,you have to put up with him. And Lissa. And Christian since he's always with her." I mentally rolled my eyes at that. Christian always follows Lissa around like a puppy dog. Haha. Oh he'll LOVE that comparison. Dimitri nodded."Okay. You ready to go?" He said holding out his hand. I shook my head. "I'll go. But we can't hold hands. As much as I might want to." He sighed and laughed softly. I rolled my eyes again. We headed towards Lissa's room and I was prepared to see her reaction. I knocked on the door and Christian answered. "Hey Rose." He half waved. "Hey Sparky." I grinned at that. I let myself in,ignoring Christian glaring,and went to Lissa. She was lying on the bed,engrossed in a book about Moroi queens. Typical. "Hey Lissa." She either ignored me or too interested in the book to notice me. Hmm. I wonder... I shook her and she still didn't reply. I yelled,"LISSA CHRISTIAN'S DEAD!" "What? Christian!" She jumped out of bed to see me laughing uncontrollably. She glared fiercely but still looked around the room and than saw Christian chuckling. She ran to him and than back to me. "Oh yeah just laugh it up Rose." I laughed even harder and then breathing became harder and it felt like I got the wind knocked out of me plus a small pain in my abdomen. I was already standing so i wrapped my arms around myself instinctually and I let out a scream of pain. Dimitri and Lissa ran to me and Lissa asked frantically,"What's wrong?" Out of the corner of my eye,I could see her eyes wild with worry. Dimitri suddenly swept his arms under me,carried me out of the room,and straight to the Clinic. As soon as I was there,they laid me on one of the beds and the nurse said,"Back again Rose?" and chuckled. I gave her a weak glare. The nurse wasn't surprised to see me in pain. "This is typical for pregnant women,"The nurse was saying to Dimitri,who looked like he was more worried then Lissa was. I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes,but he turned his face away to the nurse before I could tell. "I've already fixed the rib,and as soon as she's five months,i'll tell you how many babies she's carrying. Just a little warning,I think she's going to be very delusional,then usual,so its likely she's carrying twins. But I can't give you a for sure answer. Come back in two more months and I'll tell you. I suggest,once the baby or babies are born,you get a lot of necessary items for new borns. And yes the baby or babies will Dhampirs. I can tell you that much for sure." She chuckled. "You have permission to leave the Clinic now Rose." She smiled down at me. I started to get up,until Dimitri swept me in his arms again and carried me out of the Clinic. We were halfway to Lissa's room until Dimitri turned left and went straight into his house-or apartment I should say. The composure I kep back at the Clinic,blew away from me as I was settled in the couch. "WHAT? Its likely i'm carrying TWINS?" I shouted. "Calm down Roza. Its only likely. That doesn't always mean its going to happen. Though its a very strong possibility." He murmured. "No. No. I...I'm not ready to handle twins. I really hope its just a single baby,not that I want a baby at all." I didn't realize I said the last words out loud until I saw hurt being the dominant emotion on his face. Then his guardian mask quickly slipped on. But I could see his mask falter as he replayed the last words in Russian. I'm just guessing by the way thats what he's actually saying,considering his voice cracked. I abruptly got up and headed upstairs to the bathroom,only to throw up majorly in the toilet. He was suddenly there holding my hair back. "Go away.."I groaned and waved a hand weakly to try to shove him back. "I'm not leaving Roza." I couldn't hear a smile in his voice. I got up,brushed my teeth,rinsed my mouth in the tap,and headed back downstairs giddy like. "La la la la..." I sang. I felt happy and cheerful,with no cares in the world but me and Dimitri. I kept singing random songs and humming different tunes. I didn't realize I was headed out the door,till I yelled,"I'm going to fight Strigoi for you Dimka! Wheeeeee..." I said,delusional. I could hear Dimitri laughing behind me till he actually saw where I was going. The gates. I was already ahead of him. "Rose! Stop!" "Whyyyy? Don't you WANT me to protect you Dimka?" I reached the gates till Dimitri stopped me. "Wheeeee...La da da de da..." And then something shot through my leg.


	3. Chapter 3

I fell to the ground on my back,and I saw blood soak through my maternity pants,and I saw something silver...Dimitri was crying. "Rose! Roza! I PROMISE i'll find whoever did this to you!" He said fiercely but hoarsely considering he was sobbing. I started to fade out...and then everything went black... ***** I was probably out for two days but I can't be sure. I woke up,my eyelids fluttering and the first thing I heard was a sigh of relief which was really shaky. I took in my surroundings. I was in the Clinic again,and something seemed different. Like the walls were a different color...Oh. Yeah. It was a light blue with light purple stars in the background and why was there two cribs? Okay. I definitely WASN'T in the clinic since Clinic rooms are supposed to be white. Where the heck was I?** A/N I don't swear. Sorry,but its just who i am. :)** Yeah. Definitely not the Clinic,so...I turned slightly,ingoring the pain in my left leg,and saw Dimitri staring at me,with a concerned expression on his face. Well actually to say he was concerned would be wrong. He was wildly,definitely overboard concerned. Maybe it was because of the baby..."Dimitri! Is..is the baby okay?" I asked frantically,but timidly afraid to see his expression. I finally looked up,after I felt him tense,to see his complete and utter shock. "What?" I asked,confused. "I thought..you didn't care about the baby..since..since those words you'd said." An emotion flashed in his eyes,regret? hurt? sadness? I honestly don't know. "Look Dimka. I changed my mind. I do want the baby or babies and..WHY is there two cribs and WHERE am I?" I suddenly demanded. He chuckled,well first you're in my room and second Congratulations Roza," he leaned down to whisper in my ear."You're going to be the proud mother of twins...a boy and a girl." He smiled,happy. "Really?" I said excitedly. He laughed. "Yes Roza if you don't believe me-" "No. I believe you!" I grinned. And to think,I claimed I didn't want kids! Whoa Lissa is so going to be-"Lissa. Does Lissa know? Dimitri? Does she know?" "About..? Oh yeah. She does. At first she was shocked,so shocked she fainted,and then she told me to tell you,she is really happy for you and she's at the mall buying all the stuff we need oh and clothes for you. I told her that you were having twins,that made her grin hugely,and its going to be a boy and girl." He grinned,looking at my expression. I suddenly groaned. "Whats wrong?" He said immediately and worriedly. "Are you in pain?" He said frantically. "No. I'm fine." He didn't look convinced so I went on. "Its just that I was COMPLETELY OUT when you told Lissa BEFORE me that i'm annoyed! Humph." He was laughing before I finished. I rolled my eyes. And lightly punched him in the chest. "Oh very funny." But I couldn't help but laugh with him. Just then there was a knock on Dimitri's door. I yelled,"Come in!" before he could say anything. Lissa came in first then Christian came in and then Eddie and then Mia and then Adrian. Adrian and Lissa were the first who came to my side. "Hey Adrian." I grinned at him. He didn't answer at first;He first stared at my stomach and then,seemingly reluctantly,stared at Dimitri. More like he glared. "Hey Little Dhampir." He said finally. I saw his eyes flash to my left leg where it was bandaged,and i thought I saw regret in his eyes. "Rose. I'm going away." He said. "What? Why?" I said frantically. "Because I hurt you." His voice broke at the word "hurt". "You didn't hurt-" He cut me off."I shot you in the leg Rose! I...I didn't want to...but someone used compulsion on me and forced me to shoot you in the leg. I am just so thankful that you're safe and that you're alive. I just want you to know that I think of you as a sister. And that I'll love you the right way now. Brother and sister. Only that. Do you understand?" I was stunned. "It wasn't your fault and i'm glad that we can be like siblings. Just like I think of Christian as a brother in law." Lissa blushed at the words. And i sensed something behind her thoughts. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO CHRISTIAN?" I shrieked. Everyone jumped except for Christian. Lissa was stammering. "I,but,well,Yeah,of course,I love him,but,er,well,CHRISTIAN! Explain better please!" Then she hid in his chest blushing furiously. Christian chuckled. "Well yeah we're getting married Rose. I love her with my life or more than my own i'd protect her with my life since you're obviously unstable Rose. Hahaha." I glared fiercely at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender."I meant that you're pregnant Rose. Its kinda obvious." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Then I turned back to Dimitri. His eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Can I get up now?" I asked. "Not right now Roza. You need to heal and besides..You're nine months." He chuckled at my shocked expression. "I was out for THAT long?"Whoa. "Okay back to my point. I just wanna get up to kiss you Dimitri." I pouted. He laughed at my expression. He leaned forward and kissed my lips. The kiss was warm,sweet,and with a little bit of passion. He pulled away slightly so I could smell his warm breath and see his warm brown eyes. I stared into them for so long,that I felt a major pain in my stomach. ********A couple hours after the doctor left and washed the babies,I looked into their eyes."So adorable!" Lissa cried. Christian squeezed her hand. "What do you want to name them Roza?" "Hmm. Lets see i'll name the girl and you'll name the boy. Fair? So long as its a name i understand." He chuckled. "I'll name her...Hannah Rose Hathaway. Since thats her last name and i'm not married so yeah. Your turn Comrade." He stared at his son. Who opened his eyes and he had such beautiful eyes like his father that tears rolled down my cheeks. Dimitri had tears in his eyes too;but it was tears of joy. "I'll name him...Alek Christian Hathaway." He smiled down at him. I looked into our babies eyes,we switched,I was holding Alek and Dimitri was holding Hannah. I am so happy,I could spread wings and fly...** Review please and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys,I really really hope you guys like this latest chapter. :) Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think :) thanks :D **_~3 years later~ _

I woke up to the sound of Hannah whimpering in her sleep. I immediately went to her room,in the apartment I live in along with a few others,and went to her bed,she claimed she was old enough to sleep in a bed,and picked her up and murmured comforts in her ear. "Mama..." She whimpered. "Mama!" "Mama!" She started to scream until i gently shook her to wake her up;she woke up with a start and saw my worried face and started to sob. "Mama,I had a scary dream!" She moaned. "Shh;its okay it was only a dream. Its not real,its not real. Besides you're going to wake up your brother." We both looked at him,who was sound asleep,and then I looked back at Hannah,who was apparently trying not to cry by looking down at the floor and gritting her teeth. She's so much like me,its scary. "Shh. Calm down,take a deep breath. Its okay. It wasn't real." I said,trying to comfort her. "But Mama...you died and then...daddy couldn't take it. He forgot about us,and threw himself at the stupid-heads." "Who were these 'stupid-heads',sweetie?" "They were red eyed,and had fangs,and they made you die..." She started to cry softly then and I was amazed,but mainly shocked,at her nightmares. She's been having them for the past year. She always asks me the same question. Which I always reply with the same honest answer. "Will my scary dream come true,Mama?" she said in a shaky voice. She didn't look up at me. I hesitated because it was a new question. Usually she'd ask me,"Are you going to die by the red eyed demons?" I usually answer,"No I won't sweetie." But,knowing that dreams never really come true,scary or not,I answered,"No it won't come true sweetie. Because nightmares really don't come true." She didn't say anything else. I felt her body relax and I looked down on her to see her beautiful eyes closed and sleeping. I gently put her down on her bed,and kissed her forehead gently,and walked back to my bed. (the bed and crib were in the same room me and Dimitri sleep in) And froze at the edge of bed. Dimitri wasn't there. Frantically,I searched the darkened room,only lightened by the moonbeam,and just when I decided to go look for him,I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me. "I just went out to get a glass of water,and here I see you looking around the room,like you were trapped." He laughed softly. I glared at him,even though I was blushing furiously. "NO." I said in a tone that he should have seen the obvious."I was just worried about you and didn't know where you were until now. You obviously missed the obvious." I snickered at that. "Oh Roza...You're still the same even though you're twenty one years old." "Oh yeah? Well YOU'RE twenty eight! Old man." He laughed softly. "Roza...I know its been way too long,so I don't really want your..comments to ruin this. I've planned this for way too long." His eyes sparkled like he thought of something happy. I was confused enough to not say comments. But not enough to keep me from asking,"What the heck do you mean,Comrade?"I said,majorly confused. He got down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet jewelry box. The kind of box that holds a ring. He opened the top and before I could think about the ring,he asked,"Rosemarie Hathaway..." I stopped breathing. "Will you marry me?"

**I know I left you hanging,but you'll see what Rose decides in the next chapter ;) oh yeah..****Sorry guys I'd have checked the reviews,but since i'm new,i don't really know how. So message me in my inbox and tell me what you think on the story and/or chapter! :) Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I was completely shocked,so much that it took me a lot of effort to gain some composure,to keep me from screaming so I wouldn't wake up our kids. I murmured,"Yes. Of course I'll marry you Dimitri." After he put the ring on my third finger,on my left hand,he gently took my hand to the bed and laid me down next to him. I curled up against his chest,knowing my love was burning within me. His arms around me,knowing we have a family,and knowing i'm about to marry the best man in the whole world,just made me so happy,it practically hurt my heart with that much happiness. I woke up the next day,with a very bad feeling within me,but easy to ignore. I realized that Dimitri was gone. Just the thought sent a pang through my chest. I got up and saw my kids were out of their beds. Well to clarify,one bed and one crib. (Alek didn't want to give up his crib quite yet,well we added the yet,since it was bound to happen) and I headed downstairs to see Dimitri making breakfast,and I smelled bacon and eggs and pancakes and waffles and the whole bit. My stomach suddenly growled. Dimitri laughed,knowing I was behind him. I looked over his shoulder to see our kids playing with each other on the couch. I didn't realize the year until Dimitri mentioned it. "It is now offically a new year. 2010 to be exact. And to be even more exact,April 4th. Our children's birthday. I'm going to head them over to the daycare,its across the court,and Lissa and Christian and Adrian and Eddie and Mia will be coming over to plan,-"he leaned down to whisper in my ear,so low that only I could hear,-"our children's party. Its a surprise party so they don't know and they'll love it." He grinned at me and raised his eyebrows in expectation. I stayed silent. I was in complete shock about their birthday,that I didn't really expect to see Lissa. I still can't get over that i didn't tell her...Dimitri's grin dropped and his eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "What's wrong Roza?" he murmured. I stared at the food. "You better get cooking or the food is going to go ice cube cold." I grinned at him. He laughed and went back to cooking. After a couple hours,we were done with the food. I didn't realize Hannah was on the ceiling on her hands and feet,till i heard her scream in fear. I ran to the living room and saw that she was hanging precariously and saw glue on her hands and feet which were stuck to the ceiling and her arms were dangling above the living room floor maybe about six-seven feet apart. Big drop for a 3-excuse me-4 year old girl. I heard Dimitri behind me and heard his breath stop. "How on earth did you get up there?" I demanded,worried and frantic. She replied,"Alek. He did this to me! He put glue on my hands and feet,and I fwigured (figured) that we were pwaying (playing) a game!" she started sobbing,though it hurt her chest since she was upsidedown and her little body was dangling. Then her foot started slipping off,and she screamed so loud it hurt all of our ears. I started getting into action,and held on to her hand while Dimitri grabbed her waist. "Roza,we have to wait till the glue slips off and then we'll catch her,and it'll be easier since we're holding onto her." I grabbed her other hand while Dimitri held her waist. Then her other foot started slipping and then she fell. We caught her,luckily,like Dimitri had said,but she was pretty shaken up. Her legs were in Dimitri's arms and i was holding onto her arms. I gave her to Dimitri,who held her close while she sobbed. And I turned around to scold Alek,but he was nowhere in sight. He was gone. 


	6. Chapter 6

I immediately went into search mode. I searched every inch of the apartment,and still couldn't find him. Dimitri searched with me. Its probably been two and a half hours when Dimitri yelled,"I found him!" I was looking in the daycare,and when I heard him yell,I started running back where he was. I found them near the church and Alek was sobbing. I ran up to him and held him close while he sobbed. "Why did you do that Alek?" I heard Dimitri demand. Alek sobbed even louder,and didn't say anything. I shot Dimitri a glare and we headed back to our apartment. We set him down on the couch and I sat on Alek's right side,and Dimitri sat on his left. We-well I-waited until he stopped crying,since that was more appropriate,but Dimitri kept shooting him questions. "Alek,why did you do that to your sister? Don't you care? Don't you even understand what that put me and your mom-"I cut him off. "Enough Dimitri. He's only 4 years old for crying out loud! He must have thought it was a game,and didn't realize what he was putting her through. Hes crying right now,so he must have regretted it. Okay?" Dimitri sighed. "You're right Roza. I'm sorry." "Don't apologize to ME." I looked away. But I could hear Dimitri sigh again. "Alek,I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just want to know the truth." Alek looked up shyly at Dimitri. Then he hurried to explain. "I only wanted to pway with her." (play) "And I pwomise not to put glue on her hands again,we were pwaying Glue monster. But I didn't put her up there. Some strange man tried taking her but I used my firey ultwa ninja skills and he ran off." (promise;playing;ultra) "Wait a strange man came here and tried taking your sister?" I shrieked. He nodded. "What did he look like?" Dimitri said. "He had graying hair,but some black in it,and his eyes were jade gween." He said,with fear plain on his face.(green) I looked at Dimitri. He had fear clearly on his face. "Okay. Heres the thing Alek." Dimitri said,staring into his eyes. "Don't go anywhere without me and mommy okay Alek?" He nodded. "That goes for you too Hannah." He said to her,but she wasn't there. "Oh CRAP!" I said. "Alek put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist okay?" I said hurriedly. He nodded. He did as he was told and we took off straight to the gates and saw a familar car with Hannah in the back,tied up with no way to scream. From what we could see,tears leaked out of her eyes and she was squirming. I ran as fast as my legs could catch up with the car and,once we did,the car immediately accelerated and went so fast that it was out of sight. I stopped but Dimitri started running. "Dimitri! Stop! Theres no way to catch her!" I said,breathless as I ran to Dimitri's side. There was worry in his eyes,but tears in my eyes. "Why? Dimitri? Why would anyone kidnap her?" I was sobbing. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. "Honestly Roza? I don't know...I don't know..." *** Dimitri was yelling at the guard and I was sitting on the ground next to Alek. Alek leaned into me,asleep. He'd been crying right before he fell asleep. I didn't want to have to do this,but i had no other choice. I called Lissa on my Blackberry. She answered on the first ring. "Hello?" "Hi Liss." "Rose! Where are you?" "Thats not the problem right now. The problem is Hannah. She got kidnapped and the car ran out of sight. I remember the licence number and I was wondering...do you think you know someone who knows how to find cars by Licence plates?" "Yeah I do. His name is I don't know." "Liss! NOT funny." "Sorry. I really am. About the situation I mean. I honestly don't know,but i'll try to help anyway I can. Listen I have to go Christian's waking up." "Fine. Bye." i said meanly and before she could say anything I hung up. I grumbled to myself and somehow I fell asleep and woke up in Dimitri's bedroom. Dimitri wasn't there but I could hear yelling. Scared,but willing to take a chance,I sneaked out of the window,into bright sunlight,since the whole vampiric nature thing,and went straight to the carport. I got into the first car i saw and,luckiy there were keys,so I turned the keys and drove out of there. i didn't leave Dimitri a note,so I have a feeling that he'll be wondering,and worrying and mad,where I'm going. I'm headed to Las Vegas. *** Two hours later,I was in a taxi headed to the right hotel. It was sunset,so thankfully I i had my stake on me. The guy dropped me off at the hotel and I gave him the right amount of money,and I headed inside. Wow fancy much? was my first thought when I walked inside. Green and red were the main colors. I'm guessing its Christmas season. Crap. Oh well. First i have to find hannah. I went to check in. The receptionist gave me the keycard after I handed him the money,and I went to my room. The room number was 340 so I went to the Elevator and pressed the right number. When i got to the hallway,I headed to my room and unlocked the door and when I closed the door behind me,and turned around,I must have jumped ten feet in the air and screamed. I saw Victor Dashkov and the last thing I felt was rope around my hands and legs,and then everything went black...with one last thought of Dimitri. 


	7. Chapter 7

***I woke up to see that it was completely black. Then after a few seconds,I realized that I was in the trunk of a car. With rope in my mouth and rope tied my hands and legs. I didn't know who took me until I realized it was Victor. Victor Dashkov. I wouldn't have known that it was him who took me if I hadn't seen him in the hotel room. I silently cursed his name. I realized we came to a standstill and I heard the sound of crunching gravel. We must be on a dirt road I thought. And then suddenly the trunk door opened and the moonlight shone on the guy in front of me. It was one of the guardians that worked for Victor himself. He suddenly pulled me out and anothe person but I didn't realize who that was until I saw her face. My daughter I realized with a shock,she was next to me the entire time and I didn't notice her. Some part of my mind noted that it was completely black so it wasn't my fault. I ignored that. It was my fault. It was my fault that I didn't watch her in the first place. None of this would have happened if i had watched Hannah. I realized tears were threatening to overflow until I saw hannah. She was crying more freely. I had to be brave for her. I hoped Dimitri would find us soon. I didn't realize,yet again,that they were taking us to a small clearing with the moonlight directly overhead. I wondered what they were going to do with us. More than likely,they could kill us. Possibly death threats for loved ones. I honestly don't know. They took us to two poles distanced from each other. They hurriedly unwrapped our ropes so fast and put new ones on that I didn't even think of escaping. They put our arms around the pole and did the same with Hannah. She whimpered in pain and I growled. I didn't notice that they took out the ropes that were in our mouths. I saw Victor come up here,walking with his cane,and stood a few feet away from us so we could hear him. "Hello Rosemarie. And Hannah Rose. I'm just going to go straight to the point. Because you had set me free,I realized I had to kill you to get to Vasilisa. And make sure nothing stands in the way of your death." He smiled at me,but I glared at him so fiercely that he took a step backward. "Dimitri will save me! Just wait and see! He'll come!" Even though i had no hope,I just didn't want to die without at least seeing his face. "Oh I don't think that'll happen." He chuckled as if the whole thing was amusing to him. I rolled my eyes. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Hannah sobbing hysterically. Well I don't blame her. Especially since she hasn't really lived a full lifetime yet. I sighed mentally. And then it started. Victor's guardians ran toward us and one of them cut my leg enough to bleed and one of them started towards Hannah. "Don't you freakin' touch her!" I screamed. And,somewhere in the distance,as one of the guardians were beating me up,I heard a car's tires squeal. Hurting and bleary eyed,I saw a large group of Guardians,coming towards me but Victor's guardians got in the way and a battle got in the way. Through my blurry vision,and i was fading out almost rapidly,i saw Dimitri running towards me. He knelt by my side and untied the ropes around my hands. "Roza please don't fade out!" "T-take c-care of o-our children...I..love..you." I blacked out and then I saw a white light. And I saw Dimitri's tear filled eyes. I felt water spill on me and realized it was his tears. I heard someone calling my name,but I couldn't hear anymore...I felt peaceful and relaxed...I barely uttered the words,"I will always love you Dimitri. Please take care of our Children..." And then I was about to leave the earth until I suddenly snapped back to reality. I took in my surroundings and realized I was in the Clinic back at the Royal Court,staring at Lissa and Christian and Adrian and Eddie and Mia. Lissa was sitting in a chair,looking really weak and worn out,next to Christian who was comforting her,Adrian was asleep in another chair,looking worn out,Eddie was staring at me,concerned. Mia was asleep,but normally this time. "Rose are you okay?" Eddie asked me. "I...Yeah. I'm fine. Its not like anything happened. I thought..."I trailed off,not sure what to think,but I was positive that I was dying..."Oh. You must think that you died right rose?" Wow. Eddie and me are like on the same wavelength its not even funny."Yeah I guess. But...Whats wrong with Lissa...?"It suddenly clicked into place for me. ". NO WAY. She brought me back AGAIN didn't she?" Eddie was looking uncomfortable. "And Adrian...hehe..." Oh Crap. "I'm bonded to TWO people now?" I shrieked,waking up Mia and Adrian. "Calm down Rose. You aren't bonded to Adrian too. Adrian just used all of his power to heal you,while Lissa brought you back. You still have the bond but its stronger then before..." "Oh. Sorry for overreacting Eddie." Now it was my turn to look uncomfortable. "Oh its okay Rose,I can't say that I blame you for overreacting. That was Dimitri's reaction,except calmer. The only part he wasn't calm about was that he thought you were dead. Still does. He didn't see the part where Lissa ran to help you. He ran off with Hannah to the car while you were dead. And then..well you know the rest." It took me a minute to sift this through. And then what Eddie'd said about a certain part got me running out the door,in my hospital clothes pants and a shirt not a nightgown thank goodness,to Dimitri's apartment. I hesitated at the door. I had to explain to him that I was alive...and the whole bit. I timidly knocked on the door,feeling like a 5 year old. I heard footsteps down the stairs and then the door slowly opened. I hid in the bush,so he couldn't see me,and when I saw his face,it nearly made me go into tears. His face was haggard looking and so lifeless,i wanted to go up there and hug him. And there were heavy red rims under his eyes,(I can tell the difference between crying so much that you get red rims and Strigoi red rims,big difference) and I so wish I could explain. I didn't realize I was sobbing quietly till he turned around and stared at the bush,looking lifeless,and then asked,"Who's there?" he said hoarsely and lifelessly. I couldn't help but hold my breath and count to ten slowly. And then he turned around and headed slowly back in,and then I jumped him. Later i'd think that was a bad idea,but right now,i was acting on impulse. He suddenly knocked me to the ground and unintentionally knocked me out. I barely saw his eyes bulge before I blacked out. Again. ***A couple hours later I woke up on a couch in Dimitri's apartment,and I couldn't see him anywhere. I could hear faint sobbing coming from his room. Whoa my head hurts. I didn't blame him though,i could never blame him. I headed slowly up the stairs and made it at his room. The door was cracked,so I knocked and before he could reply I came in. He looked up. Before he did,he was sprawled on his bed on his back with his arms at his sides and legs straight. He then suddenly came up to me and kissed me so passionately,I didn't realize we were doing it. A/N Sorry I don't do lemons or whatever they're called to describe sex. *** I was laying down on his bed next to him,feeling relaxed. His hand traced down my back and up in a sooting motion. I had already explained to him why I was alive and I told him it wasn't his fault when he hurt me when he started to blame himself. "Roza...I missed you so much. You don't know how MUCH i missed you. I wanted to die,but knew i'd break my promise to you if i did. But now that you're alive,i'm so glad. So happy that you're alive Roza. I will always,always love you. I need you Roza and you're burned into my mind forever..." I sighed happily and wrapped my arms around his waist. He did the same,except he traced circlelike patterns around the small of my back. "I will always love you too,and you BETTER not forget that Comrade!" I said teasingly,but managed to sound serious. He laughed softly. "I missed you when you said teasing remarks,but I missed YOU most of all." He stared into my eyes seriously,but there was a small smile on his face. My face turned beet red,as I stared into his eyes,and then all of a sudden,my stomach growled. He laughed slightly louder,but not enough to wake up the kids. "Breakfast Roza?" He arched a eyebrow. Man,I wish I could do that. "Yeah but first? Are our kids safe? Are they here,are they well? Are they alive?" I asked all these questions frantically,and he smiled. "Yes Roza they're safe and yes they're here and yes they're well and YES they're alive." He laughed. I grumbled incoherently to myself,but was lost in his laugh. I started to get dressed,but he pressed his lips against my collarbone and neck and went back and forth until he finally stopped. "Stop distracting me Comrade,you're making me lose my coolness." He laughed at that and he pulled on a pair of jeans and started to grab a shirt,till i grabbed his shoulders pulled him down to me,and i kissed his neck and chest back and forth until I stopped. I stuck my tongue out at him. And pulled on the first shirt I could find. Which was kind of like a tube top,except red and black and in gray,but cool text design it said,'Sexy Gurl'. I picked the first shorts I could find,and they were denim shorts. They weren't super short,but it was clingy. We headed back downstairs and started making we finished there was a knock on the door,I went to get it and guess who it was? A large group of guardians. Confused I asked,"What do you need?" I said as politely as i can be. "Rosemarie Hathaway...You are under arrest for treason of the Royal Queen,Tatiana." 


	8. Chapter 8

*Previously on Unexpected Surprise! RosexDimitri: "Rosemarie Hathaway...You are under arrest for treason of the Royal Queen,Tatiana." To say I was surprised would be nothing compared to how completely shocked I was. Dimitri was the one that spoke up. "She has kids to take care of,and besides do you have proof that she killed her? Besides, she was with me this whole time." He said,folding his arms across his chest,a little smug. "Yes. We do." They pulled out one of those bags that carried evidence and in it was MY stake. "And we just know Rose would do it,because its typical of her. So hand her over." I realized that Dimitri was in a defensive position in front of me. "Make me." He growled. I could tell a fight was starting to appear,so I decided to take drastic measures. "Hey hey! Stop! Dimitri! Please. Just let them take me. I don't want you hurt Dimitri. So please." Dimitri and the other Guardian straightened up and while the other Guardian was looking for the handcuffs,I took advantage and stared into Dimitri's eyes. Which were full with pain and tears. "Dimitri. PROMISE me something. Please." He nodded. "Take care of Hannah and Alek. I know its going to be hard,but they're 4 years old and don't tell them where I am. It'll just worry them. So please if you have to lie and take care of them. For me. I love . And...I'm sorry we couldn't get married...I wanted to,so bad,till this stupid situation appeared. So i love you with all my heart." He whispered,"I can't do it. I'm sorry Roza. I can't take care of twins by myself. I can't do it without you. And I love you too much Roza. I'm sorry. I wish i could promise you,but I can't." "Okay. At least feed them food and water and put them to bed and Hannah likes princesses,so she always likes to play princesses with me. So try to do that with her. And Alek likes to play with cars." "Okay that much I can do. If i have to,I'll ask Lissa." Oh my gosh. LISSA. "How am I supposed to tell her?" The Guardians put the handcuffs around my wrists and started to pull me away. "Tell Lissa!" I shouted to Dimitri. I could barely see tears stream down his face;it was a heartbreaking expression. A few minutes later we arrived at the jail cell,and pushed me in,and I landed with my feet and hands on the ground and they locked the door. I got back up,tears leaking out of my eyes,and fell asleep on the bed in the Jail cell.

I woke up to loud noises of banging and grunts. I felt haggard from not getting enough sleep. And then a man,in a completely black suit,head to toe,but clingy,had a pair of keys in his hand and started to unlock my jail cell. "No! No! Go away,Victor!" I said,not thinking straight while mostly asleep. I heard a soft familar laugh and I shot straight up backing to the corner of the cell. "No. Go away. What the heck are you doing?" I demanded in a whisper,finally realizing who it was. "Roza. I'm busting you out of here." He suddenly swept me in my arms and raced out of there. As soon as we were out of the building,before we exited i noticed a ton of guardian bodies,but they were knocked out,Dimitri had told me,and I saw a sleek SUV near the gate. Lissa,Adrian,and Christian were standing next to it. Along with Mia. Who was standing near Adrian. Surprisingly,I saw her blush furiously when Adrian put his arm around her shoulder. And actually kiss her forehead. I hadn't realized that they were dating. That was nice for Adrian. I smiled a little. I was still in Dimitri's arms,and then he started to sit me in the trunk till I protested. "No way am I sitting in there. I'd rather prefer driving." "Roza. You have to. You're..You're wanted in the whole Moroi world. Until we go to Russia,you have to stay in the trunk. And we're going on a human plane with no Moroi,so until we get there. Stay in the trunk. Its more discreet." I grumbled a little,but understood. He sat me in the trunk,placed a long kiss on my forehead and then closed the trunk door on me. I was suddenly emerged in darkness. And then I could feel the car moving,more like racing,to get out of the Royal Court. Who knew that I'd be convicted of a Murder of the Royal Queen,Tatiana,and suddenly busted out of the Royal Court? My life is nothing but drama I thought bitterly.

**Two hours later,we ended up,like Dimitri had a human plane. No one noticed us dhampirs but flashed weird looks at the Moroi. But never bothered them thankfully. The plane took off and we were headed to Russia... 


	9. Chapter 9

*** I woke up to someone shaking me gently. I looked to the right of me and saw Lissa. "Rose. We're here." "Where?" I said groggily,momentarily forgetting the recent events. "Russia of course! Rose you must be tired. But c'mon you'll get plenty of rest once we get to Baia. But for now we have to get off the plane." Lissa said. I checked the bond further,and noticed that she missed the Royal Court,but those feelings were overshadowed by determination to keep me safe. Everything suddenly came rushing back to me. "So all of that really did happen then...right? Lissa?" She was off staring into space and answered my statement in a dazed sort of voice at first. "Yeah...it happened..." Then she was her normal,worried self again. "Yeah Rose,unfortunately it did happen but don't worry...I-" Her words were cut off by suddenly grabbing my hand,she'd told me Dimitri already grabbed our stuff,and then we raced through the airport and finally we rented a car at Dylan's Rental Cars and raced to Baia. Wherever that is. I wasn't in the trunk this time,Thank goodness,but the cars were tinted so they couldn't let much sunlight in so thankfully nobody out here would see me,let alone recognize me. And it was tinted due to the fact that Lissa and Christian and Adrian and Mia couldn't handle much sunlight. After a few moments of silence,I realized that Mia wasn't in the car. Nor was Adrian. "Where-" Lissa interrupted me by answering my question that i didn't really get out. She knows me too well. "Mia and Adrian are already at Baia,they wanted to get a headstart on one of Adrian's jet planes,and so we'll meet them there at the house." "Oh. We're not staying in a hotel?" Dimitri chuckled. He was in the driver's seat. "No we're not staying in a hotel. Well. Not all of us are. Me and you,Roza,are staying at my mother's house. Along with Lissa and Christian. And of course our children." He smiled at them in the rearview mirror. Lissa was on my left while Alek and Hannah were on my right,asleep. I still wasn't used to them enough to remember them whenever something comes up. "Wait. Did you say your _mother's_ house?" I demanded in a whisper,not wanting to wake up the kids. Dimitri chuckled again. "Yes Roza. My mother's house. Along with Sonya and Karolina and Viktoria and of course my grandmother Yeva." His eyes suddenly went straight back to watching the road,suddenly focused. I was shocked. But yet,as the truth of his words sank in,I was happy that i was going to meet his family.

We arrived there a half hour later and I opened the car door and somehow managed to carry both Hannah and Alek. They were still asleep. The sun was setting,but I could sense no Strigoi around thanks,but also no thanks considering I feel sick,to my nauseous-Strigoi-alarm-system. Ugh. Dimitri gratefully carried Alek while I carried Hannah and we all walked up to the door and before we had a chance to knock,a dhampir woman already opened it. "Dimka! So wonderful to see you again!" She smiled at him and when her eyes flickered to Alek,her smile became a frown. "Who are these two Dimka?" She glanced at Hannah and then went back to Dimitri. "These are my children. Hannah," He nodded towards the child sleeping in my arms. "..And Alek." He gently rocked Alek back and forth. "Ah. I assume,that Rose is the mother? Since you had said,in your previous letters,that you had no interest in Lady Ozera." I stiffened,but thankfully it didn't wake up Hannah. I smiled. "Hello..." I held out my hand and she shook it. "Olena. And you are Rose am I right?" "Yeah you guessed right." I grinned. "The one and only." I said and grinned wider. Dimitri and Olena both laughed softly. "Well come in! All of you." Her eyes flickering to Lissa and Christian in the back. We walked in and the house was beautiful. They had a beige color for the walls in the living room,but with green decorations that looked like painted vines which made it look even more cooler. And I walked into the kitchen and the table was oval shaped and it was light green with some dark green painted vines to match the living room. The cupboards were a light green but with pink stars. The floor in the kitchen was tile,except for the light green mats in front of the laundry room door and the back door. And there was a short hallway to the left. I went back to the living room and set Hannah on the couch,while Dimitri set Alek on the same couch. I grabbed a blanket out of our bag for the kids and laid it on Hannah. It was a pink velvet like blanket with darker pink,like magenta,princess silhouettes. While Alek had a orange blanket with darker orange dinosaur silhouettes. Dimitri laid that on him and I continued to examine the living the room. There was a a TV on the coffee table and it was against the window. The coffee table had a sleek light brown wood. I decided to go put my suitcase away and Dimitri followed me. We went into a room,apparently Dimitri's,and I put my suitcase down on the floor. The room was a light blue with dark blue horizontal stripes. The bed,which was had a light blue blanket and plain white sheets and pillows,was centered in the middle of the room and there were book shelves on one side of the room, and a bedside table next to the bed of course,and another bookshelf next to the window. And there was a walk in closet to the right of the bedside table. The closet was empty,as I went to examine it,except for dust bunnies. I went to my suitcase,opened it on the bed,and put away my clothes. Dimitri was watching me all this time with an amused expression. "What?" I asked. He hesitated but not in a nervous way. It was more like he was trying to search for the words. He pursed his lips. "Well Rose..Its just that you were examining my room like it was a lab animal." He chuckled. I sighed. "Thats all?" I said. Well i decided to take a shower,since i was in a airplane all day. When I was done with the shower,I forgot to grab clothes before I went in the shower,so I went back in Dimitri's room and i didn't realize Dimitri was in there,and while I was getting dressed,he wrapped his arms around my waist and we started doing it. **A/N I didn't want to mention terms like 'sex' or 'making love' and I figured that you'd understand what 'doing it' means. **

*** After we were done,I just lied there by his side,with his arms wrapped around my waist and i have never felt more peaceful than this. We were under the covers,so if someone of his family came in,they wouldn't see us naked. "I love you Roza more than you can ever know. I never want to be without you,and just so you know,I came up with the idea to get you out of that jail. And Lissa was more than happy to agree." He let the words sink in,but I had other thoughts on my mind. "Why didn't you just let me stay there,awaiting my death and then you could have run off with Tasha after you've watched me die." Tears leaked out of my eyes. I let the words sink in. And abruptly he was angry. Not expecting the next words at all,he said,"Do you not understand how much I love you Rose? Are you that childish to not see how much I need _you_?" He was shaking with anger,reminding me too much of when he had been Strigoi. I pulled on the first pair of jeans I found and the first t-shirt and ran out the door,crying but not sobbing. I ran out the front door,stake in hand,and I didn't hear at first the running footsteps behind me...


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Unexpected Surprise! RosexDimitri: I ran out the door,stake in hand,and I didn't hear at first the running footsteps behind me..._

I kept running until I reached a field just north of the town. I wanted to get away from the town lights for a little while,but I knew i'd have to go back soon. I was standing in the a small clearing in the forest. I walked around till I found a small flat embedded rock in the ground so I could sit down on. I sat down and put my head between my knees. I started crying and I felt someone kneeling beside me. At first I didn't care who it was,until I heard him speak. "Roza...I am so sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. And I didn't expect for you to run out,but I knew that you were upset and I knew I had to do something besides sit at home and blame myself for all the things I've done to you. I love you too much Roza. I hate seeing you emotionally hurt and if you think its best,I'll leave. And I can take Alek and you can take care of Hannah. If thats what you think is best." I abruptly stood up. I stared at his pained expression,and decided not to yell at him. I decided to speak calmly. "Dimitri,its okay," I said and put my arms around his waist. "I was the one that shouldn't have reacted that way." I felt his body suddenly shake with laughter. "What?" "What it takes me a whole speech to get out,only takes you a sentence to get out." "Oh. Well,its true! I'm an idiot for reacting like that. I love you Dimitri,more than you can imagine,and yet I hurt you by asking the most stupidest question on the earth." Tears filled my eyes again and I hastily wiped them away. Dimitri stopped laughing right when I starting speaking. "Roza...you're not an idiot. How about this? We both stop blaming ourselves,since we both reacted...differently. But Roza...I need you,and I can't live without you. Nobody is perfect and I need you to be just who you are. No matter how you act,I will work hard not to be mean to you,and I will love you for you. Not that I don't already love you." He smiled down at me. I thought about it for a second. And then I moved my arms from around his waist and put them around his neck and kissed him so fiercely that I ended up on top of him. His lips went to my neck and then to my collarbone and back up again. His arms tightened around my waist. I kissed his neck and then chest and then went back up again.

I didn't realize we were doing it until I saw myself without clothes on. I got my clothes on and,out of the corner of my eye,so did he. We walked back to town,hand in hand,and up the sidewalk to Olena's house. When we got back to the house,we walked in and Hannah and Alek came running towards us. "Daddy! Mama!" Alek and Hannah said,apparently synchronizing now. "Hey sweetie." I said while Dimitri said,"Hey son." I looked at him and we laughed. I picked up Alek,since he wanted me to pick him up,and apologized for leaving abruptly. "Its okay Mama! I have a qwestion..." (question) "Yeah sweetie?" I noticed him looking uncomfortable. "W-well...When are you going to get married?" Alek looked down again,apparently uncomfortable for some reason. I looked at Dimitri. "Well...You proposed to me Comrade,so when are we getting married?" Dimitri thought about it. "We'll get married in a month. That gives us time to plan and you to get your dress and me to get my tux. Oh yeah and a cute little dress for Hannah and a very handsome tux for Alek." He smiled down at Alek,who grinned excitedly. Hannah did too,except she was jumping up and down in Dimitri's arms. "I'm gonna have a cute little dress!" She squealed. "Its gonna be pink right?" She narrowed her eyes at him,and put her hands on her hips. She acted and looked so much like me that it was freaky. Dimitri glanced at me and smirked. I blushed a little and looked at Hannah in his arms. "You're acting like this is your birthday Hannah." I said while laughing. "Well you two are getting married! I wove you bofe!" (Love;Both) Alek suddenly scowled at Hannah. "I wuv you too brover." She said hastily. Alek relaxed. Me and Dimitri laughed. I jumped when Olena started sobbing. "Mother what's wrong?" Dimitri said,concerned immediately. "Nothing. I'm just so happy you four are a family and I can't believe I'm a grandma! Oh I'm overjoyed! " She smiled at us. "And I'm going to have a daughter in law soon! Ah Roza is definitely the one you ought to love forever." I blushed. And then the truth of her words sank in. "Thank you Olena. I really appreciate you saying that. I know I'll love Dimitri and my-excuse me-OUR kids forever." I smiled at Hannah and Alek. "Well Dimitri you take Alek and I'm going to go find Lissa." I checked the bond and her and Christian weren't doing anything I don't want to just walk in on,so I figured it was safe enough. That is,when I started up the stairs and got to the guestroom,I saw Lissa and Christian far apart from each other and glaring at each other. Thank goodness they have clothes on,I thought. "Hey Liss." I said. "Oh. Hey Rose. Me and Christian have just been discussing our break up." Obvious tears in her eyes. Discussing? I thought. More like I bet they were arguing. "Why Liss? You too love each other. You're meant to be with each other." "Well thats not what Christian thinks." She started crying. I pulled her close and let her soak my shirt while I snapped at Christian to explain. "Well she saw me with Jill,'cause Jill's here in Russia don't ask why 'cause I don't even know. And Jill..Well,she kissed me and Lissa assumed I kissed her back." He didn't say anything else,so I asked,"Did you?" "No. I didn't. I'm a lot of things,but I'm not a liar. And I definitely don't want to break up with Lissa." "Lissa he's got a point. He's no liar and you ought to know that." "Yeah? Then why did I see him smile when she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist while they kissed?" She glared at Christian right before she stormed out of the room. "Christian... Thanks for upsetting her." I glared at him before I ran out of the room to see where Lissa was. Right when I got to the living room,Lissa was crying in Dimitri's chest. His arms around her,but just for comfort. "Its not fair! Christian shouldn't have done that!" "What did he do,Lissa?" He asked. Here we go. Lissa explained the whole story. "Ah...Well Christian loves you Lissa and not anybody else. Jill must have a crush on him,so she dared to kiss him and he didn't kiss him back like you said." Dimitri said,trying to soothe her. It worked surprisingly. "I'm going to go apologize to Christian and try to work things out." She ran up the stairs and into their room. It was getting closer to sunset,so I took the kids and put them in their beds,which were in Dimitri's room,and I was just about to lay down until I rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Dimitri was right behind me,holding my hair up,and then I threw up again. This can't be happening.

**Review please and tell me what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Previously On Unexpected Surprise! RosexDimitri: And I was just about to lay down until I rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Dimitri was right behind me,holding my hair up,and then I threw up again. This can't be happening.

I was immediately rushed to the hospital. Well almost immediately. I had brushed my teeth before we left and also before we left I told Hannah and Alek to be safe and not get into any trouble and that we'll be back. Alek asked me where we were going and I told him,"We're going to the doctor's sweeties." And I kissed them both on the forehead and I had the pleasure of seeing Alek and Hannah both yawning in synchronization before Dimitri grabbed my hand and rushed me to the SUV. This time Lissa and Christian were in the back seats and I was in the passenger seat while Dimitri drove us to the hospital and all was silent in the car until Lissa asked me a question that I barely had the answer to. "Rose are you okay?" "Yeah I guess." That wasn't really a lie. I was okay,just feeling weird. I guessed stomach pains. But I wasn't sure. I sensed Lissa's worry and I told her that she shouldn't worry because we'll find out soon. I squeezed Dimitri's hand that I was holding and looked at him,panic in my eyes. He looked at me and squeezed back,panic echoed in his eyes. We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later,and we got out of the car and walked across the parking lot and into the hospital doors. White walls,white furniture,and light blue carpet. We went to the front desk and asked for a doctor. Well Dimitri asked for a doctor. Unfortunately it was a female doctor. And the moment she saw Dimitri her eyes lit up,like it was the freaking 4th of july. "So what can I do for you?" Her eyes were only on Dimitri. I gritted my teeth and repeated the words,I'm not jealous,in my head. It must have been very obvious on my face,because Lissa said in her mind,Jealous much? And she smirked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head,not wanting to speak aloud as Dimitri explained what was wrong with me. "Before we came here,Rose was throwing up and before that she'd been eating a lot of food,strange foods to be exact. Oh yeah,at one point she was happier than normal,or she was really upset than normal. And she thinks it might be stomach pains,but I'm not entirely sure it could be that." The doctor,Lily it said on her name tag,took us to a room. And she was about to tell Lissa and Christian to go out in the waiting room,until she realized who Lissa was. "Oh. You can stay Princess Vasilisa,you're welcome here of course." I could tell she forced a polite smile for Lissa. "Thank you. Can my boyfriend stay?" Lily's smile disappeared as she looked at Christian. Her eyes narrowed very slightly. And then she looked back at Lissa and said,"Of course Princess. Of course he can." She did a very poor disguise of keeping the disgust out of her voice. Then she led me to the bed and did a ultrasound on my stomach. I have a very weird feeling about this. "Well miss...?" I'd had to make up a name for me,just in case people notice. "Stone. Rachel Stone." "Well miss Stone..Heres some exciting news. You are pregnant. Congratulations." Again,she forced a smile. I was shocked,until she asked a question i had to answer. "With a Moroi right? Because I'm a dhampir and I can certainly tell you're a dhampir and this big strong man right here." She smiled more naturally when she looked at him,but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at me. Shock echoed in his eyes. Wow. Pregnant. Again. I really hope its not twins. "Well if you need anything sir then just come back again. You're welcome here anytime." Her voice got all soft and seductive like at the end that my hand twitched into a fist. I wanted to punch her so bad. Dimitri's eyes trailed down to my fist and his lips twitched. Like he was amused. "Thank you Doctor." "You know you can call me Lily." "I'd rather not. But if we have your permission,we'll be going now. My fiancee doesn't really like the hospital much." "Wait you're married to that...wonderful woman?" I'd be willing to bet two things. She's a dumb blonde and that she cut her words off. Who knows what she could have called me? But hey,at least her expression is funny indeed. Her expression is like a child who is throwing a temper tantrum and doesn't get what they want. I couldn't help a small laugh. But I smothered it with my hand. She apparently couldn't help shooting a glare at me. Dimitri was apparently amused by all of this. I burst out laughing and laughing and laughing...I kept laughing until she told us it was time to go. She said it so abruptly that it was almost harsh. Dimitri took my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist and while he wasn't looking,I stuck my tongue out at her. A few minutes later we arrived at the house and the sun was rising beyond the western horizon. I walked in the door and Hannah and Alek came running to me. I picked up Alek while Dimitri picked up Hannah. "Mama! Guess what?" Alek told me excitedly. "What?" I said,as excitedly as him."I read my first book today!" "Wow! That is so exciting! I have some news too!" Hannah and Alek both said,really excitedly,at the same time,"What?" "Well you both are going to have a new brother or sister!" I grinned at them. And not expecting what happened next,they screamed excitedly and both started jumping up and down,Alek in my arms and Hannah in Dimitri's arms. Me and Dimitri laughed. Alek flipped backwards out of my arms,completely shocked at that,and ran to Dimitri. "Daddy! Are we really gonna have a bruver or 'nother sister?" (Brother;another) Dimitri laughed. "Yes son,you are. You're both going to have a new sibling." They screamed excitedly and I felt so happy that I felt like I could have killed off all the Strigoi in the world. They finally tired themselves out and fell asleep,with Alek leaning against Dimitri's leg and Hannah asleep in Dimitri's arms. It was a cute moment. I took Hannah carefully and started up the stairs to Dimitri's room and put her in her bed. I kissed her forehead and Dimitri did the same to Alek. And then I kissed Alek's forehead and Dimitri kissed Hannah's forehead. I laid down on my back on dimitri's bed and Dimitri laid down next to me. "I love you Dimitri,and I love our children. I am so happy right now." "I love you too Roza. More than you can imagine. And,of course,I love our children and our third on the way. I am really happy right now." I suddenly yawned hugely,and he chuckled softly. "Goodnight Roza...sweet dreams." "Yeah,yeah..." I mumbled before falling unconscious.

I was dreaming that me and Dimitri had a house in Pennsylvania,with Lissa and Christian and Dimitri and our children. I had the baby in the dream and she was so beautiful. Hannah was more than excited;she was ecstatic. Alek was excited too,and almost as happy as Hannah. But I am Rose Hathaway. Something is bound to happen. My dream suddenly shifted,taking on a dreary,misty forest scene with the bodies of the people I love on the ground dead. I was staring into the face of Victor Dashkov. He murmured something like,"They'll come for you. You cannot hide forever Rosemarie. You're going to die..." And then he transformed into a Strigoi and raced towards me and sank his teeth in my neck and I screamed.

I woke up screaming and when I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore,I stopped screaming,and just lay there panting. I started crying,and noticed Dimitri was awake. But he wasn't in bed. I woke up completely,stopped crying,and sat up and saw that Dimitri was fighting a man. Who was he? I could tell Dimitri was taller than him,and much more muscular,and the man looked strangely like Dimitri,brown hair brown eyes and he was holding something. No. Not someTHING. SomeONE. Hannah! I got up,and started to help Dimitri,until Dimitri accidentally pushed me into the the pole and I blacked out,but before I did,I barely saw a image of Dimitri staking the Moroi,why would he do that,and turn to look at the bed and then look down and then I blacked out.

Review please and tell me what you think! ;) Oh and if you have any ideas what should happen next then review! :) 


	12. Chapter 12

~Dimitri's POV~ I was fighting my father and I was trying to get Hannah until he blocked my fighting techniques surprisingly. I'd never have expected my own father-OW! I got punched in the stomach,enough for me to stumble back,and I bumped into someone. I didn't care-at first-who I bumped into. It was probably the pole. I had no other choice but to stake my father. I grabbed my stake and pushed it in his heart and he fell to the ground,dead. I grabbed Hannah before she fell and quickly put her in her crib,she was whining,so I gave her,her blanket and she fell asleep,with tears streaming down her face and her body relaxed,since she was shaking with fear when he grabbed her. I turned around and looked down and saw Rose unconscious. How did this happen? I thought. But then I realized. I bumped into her apparently hard enough for her to smack into the pole and fall unconscious. I immediately swept my arms under her and took her down to my mother,since she had medical training,and when I arrived at her door,the door was cracked and I went in there and heard sobbing coming from the closet. I put Roza down on my mother's bed and went straight to the closet. My mother was sitting in the corner of the closet and she was semi clothed. She had only on a bra and sweatpants. I went immediately to her,ducking my head under the closet,and kneeling down on the ground. I didn't even have to ask her what happened because she explained immediately. "When I answered the door,I thought he was one of those salesmen,but it was your father in disguise. He claimed he still loved me,purely,but really he just wanted to make love with me. I barely escaped and started kicking and punching him in different directions and then left. But before he left,he knocked me out so I wouldn't run after him. Dimka...I'm scared. What if he already ran off again? What if-?" I cut her off. "He's dead,Mom. I staked him. I fought him when he grabbed hold of Hannah." She opened her mouth to speak,but I interrupted her again. "She's safe and sound. But...I don't know about Rose. She..blacked out somehow." I lied. My mom gave me a scolding look. The kind that i used to get whenever I lied. "Well actually Dad kicked me in the stomach and somehow I bumped Rose into the bed pole hard enough that she blacked out. I...was hoping you'd check her out..if you're calm enough." She stood up and got a shirt on and went to examine Roza. I went over there and was shocked to see blood coming out of her head and soaking the pillow and sheets. "Dimka hurry and get me a rag from the laundray cupboard and damp the rag." I ran out of there faster then she said the words. I got the rag,dampened it,and raced back to my mom's room. I gave the rag to my mom and she put it on top of Roza's head. I was worried. Well to say worried would be a lie. I was sick with worry. I hope she doesn't lose enough blood to...I didn't dare think the word. I decided,while my mom worked,to get one of my western novels and read while she worked on Rose. I went back downstairs,grabbed my western novel from the table and went back upstairs to my room to read.

~Rose's POV~ I woke up with a major headache. When I opened my eyes,everything was blurry. And then I realized that someone was working over my head. When my eyesight cleared,I didn't know who this woman was. Some stranger woman was working over me? I started screaming. My eyes bulged as I saw a tall man who came rushing to me. I screamed even louder,while I heard the stranger lady say,"Calm down Rose,its okay. You're okay." "Who's Rose? And..and who are you people? What am I doing here?" They exchanged glances and then looked back at me. "Roza.." The tall man said. "Who the heck is 'Roza?' And who am I?" They exchanged glances,but this time they both were wide eyed. "You have amnesia Rose. And you are Rosemarie Hathaway. And I am Olena Belikov. This is my son,Dimitri Belikov." "Dimitri...that name sounds familiar. Do any of you know where Dimitri is? Because he's my fiancee and we have two wonderful kids together." Dimitri stared at me,his eyes bulging. He started to speak,but the woman waved a hand to cut him off. "Come with me Rose. We have to get you started on your memory." And then they whisked me away downstairs,I was apparently in a house,and sat me down at a oval shapes table in one of the chairs. "Dimitri wants to speak to you for a moment and then we'll get started on your memory." The kind woman said. Olena,I think her name was. "Okay." I said. And then my stomach growled. "I think i'm hungry." They laughed. "I'll get started on,um,breakfast and Dimitri..well he'll say what he wants to say. I won't listen." She smiled at us and then turned away to the pantry. The tall man sat down on the chair next to me and stared into my eyes. I could see a hint of panic and worry in his eyes,for what reason I didn't know,and started speaking.  
"Look. I am Dimitri Belikov. I'm your fiancee. I'm the father of your children. You have to think harder. Please. It'll be good for you if you remember. Do you remember Hannah and Alek?" I thought about it. "Yeah...I think." I said slowly. "Look. Just give me TIME to remember,don't put me through an interrogation! Sheesh." He looked at me strangely. As if I was someone he cared about dearly and I was badly hurt. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He was lost in thought while staring into my eyes for some unknown reason,and he flinched slightly. "Oh..its nothing." His voice was just barely above a whisper. "Okay. Well I'll be getting home now,since this place does not look familiar." "You have to stay here Rose. People-" He cut off abruptly. "People what?" "Never mind that. Look its dangerous out there,especially because of Strigoi." "Oh...okay then. I guess i'll stay if..if thats what you want me to." I looked up at him,blushing a little. He looked down at me in surprise. And then his eyes softened as he stared at me. He lifted his hand to stroke my cheek. And when he did,I blushed deeper. He abruptly dropped my hand and looked towards the pantry. I did the same and saw Olena pulling a bed on wheels. I was confused and a little angry. "Um. No offense intended,but where's my breakfast?" I said as politely as possible. Olena laughed. "Don't worry Rose. I'll make it in a little while. Just be patient for that space of time." I grumbled a little but understood...well not really,I was way too confused to understand anything nowadays. "Okay Rose. I want you,if its not too much to ask,to lay down on this bed and sleep." Olena said kindly. "O...kay?" I said,now over the top confused. I laid down on the bed-on-wheels. And immediately fell asleep.

I was dreaming of different colors,different shapes I couldn't make out at first. At first it was bright and new and different and very colorful. And then it went black abruptly. And a scene rose in front of me. It looked oddly familiar...guardians and Guardians were fighting...It reminded me of a battlefield. And whats really odd that I saw myself laying there,hands tied to a pole with a guardian cutting me and beating me up. And I saw someone else,a little girl who looked familar,on a different pole hands tied around the pole. I was apparently screaming at them to not touch Hannah. Hannah! Alek! I remember the twins I had..I had..with..and then flashbacks like a slideshow began playing in front of me,as if it was a TV. I saw images that looked really familiar. And then,the pictures that lingered the most,were of a platinum haired girl,who's facial features were so familiar that it gave me a weird feeling in my chest. And a tanned skinned brown haired,brown eyed dhampir man who was staring at me with love and concern in his eyes. What were their names? I thought frantically. And then,it hit me like a lightning strike. Lissa Dragomir and Dimitri Belikov! My best friend and lover! I can't believe I couldn't think of their names till now. And then a blackhaired blue eyed boy came along in the slideshow,and his name was Christian. And then Eddie and then Mia and then Janine and then Abe and Jill. And then Adrian. And,last but not least,Hannah and Alek. Mine and Dimitri's twins. And then,it suddenly gave me a flashback,but this time like virtual reality,of me standing at the Academy about to walk in the gates where the Academy started everything in my life from good,to really good,to bad,to really bad. And its also taught me that everyone has good and bad situations in their lives. And its also taught me to see the good things in life and learn to deal with the stressful situations. In this virtual reality dream,I was walking in the gates and I saw everyone that I loved walk out to greet me. With the exception of Lissa running. Lissa hugged me,and said,"I'm so glad you remember Rose. Honestly you scared me big time when you blacked out. And then had amnesia." "Wait. Isn't this just one of my normal dreams?" Lissa couldn't dreamwalk last time I checked..."Nope. I actually was able to bring in Dimitri and virtual Adrian,"-she laughed-"and real me and of course virtual Christian. He literally begged me on his hands and knees to let him in. And trust me that was funny." "Dang. I can't believe I missed that!" Lissa and Dimitri laughed,unlike "virtual" Adrian and "virtual" Christian who just stood there smiling. Immediately creeped out,I turned my attention to Dimitri. Who was staring at me with so much affection,and so much love that my heart swelled. "Bye Rose. You're waking up..." And then she hummed the jaws theme and backed up dramatically. I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow. Right before it all faded,I caught her,barely,laughing hysterically. And then,so abruptly I felt a slight dizziness,I woke up.

Lissa's POV After I left the dream,laughing hysterically,I ended up in the guestroom at the Belikov's laughing on my bed and tears streaming down my face. Christian was laughing with me and laid on his back next to me while I let it all out. "You should have seen your face Christian! It was creepy but really funny!" I said between fits of giggles. He chuckled and put his hand on my arm and,with his forefinger and index finger,went down my arm,and down my left leg and then back up to my shoulder. That calmed me down apparently. I got up abruptly. "I'm going to go see if Rose is awake. Do you wanna come Christian?" He shrugged and said,"Why not?" and came with me downstairs. As we walked into the kitchen,I saw Rose's eyes open and I nearly ran to her. "Rose,rose do you remember everything?" I asked,curious but also hoping she'd be herself again. "Of course. Thanks to that little slideshow of yours,I OBVIOUSLY remember everything. And everyone FORGOT that i'm pregnant. Again. Sheesh whats the big deal?" I gaped at her when she said that she was pregnant. I squealed with joy. "Rose we'll help you get up! We're taking you to the doctor's! It looks like you're 9 months!" "Aw CRAP!" And then she started screaming.

Rose's POV

I saw Lissa come down the stairs and when she saw me,she practically ran to me. "Rose,rose do you remember everything?" She asked,her mood curious and also hoping for me to be myself again. "Of course. Thanks to that little slideshow of yours,I OBVIOUSLY remember everything And everyone FORGOT that i'm pregnant. Again. Sheesh whats the big deal?" Lissa gaped at me,when I mentioned I was pregnant again. She squealed with joy. "Rose we'll help you get up! We're taking you to the doctor's! It looks like you're 9 months!" "Aw CRAP!" And then I started screaming.

I was sitting in the same bed I fell asleep in,except the bed was in Olena's office at her home,and I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Hannah was so happy that she was bouncing everywhere she went. Alek was really happy too,but we could tell he wanted a brother. When we told him he might get one if he is patient,but he told us not to worry about it yet and focus on Jennifer. (Thats what we named our daughter,she had Dimitri's beautiful eyes) Alek is so selfless like Dimitri sometimes that Dimitri and Alek seem like twins. Just like Hannah and me,Alek and Dimitri have a lot in common.

~3 years later~

Jennifer is now 3 years old and Alek and Hannah are 7 years old. I am 28 and Dimitri is 35. We are happily married and have three beautiful children.  
But..I can't stop thinking about the dream I once had...where Victor Dashkov had told me that 'they'll come for you' and 'you cannot hide forever Rosemarie' and,the most scariest part,'you're going to die' and then he transformed into a strigoi and raced towards me and sank his teeth into my neck. I suddenly decided to turn my thoughts towards something happier. Like my marriage.

~Flashback~ Today's the day. I'm going to marry Dimitri Belikov. I already had my dress and it was beautiful. It had a low V-neck,sleeveless,spaghetti strap,and it showed off the stomach,but with sides connecting the bottom part of the dress to the top part of the dress. It had little diamonds around the edge of the V-neck and diamonds shaped like mini hearts all over the bottom part of the dress. The dress was flowing,but it was clingy at the hips. My kind of dress. But the most important part,was that I was going to marry the man of my dreams. Lissa was my maid of honor and,of course,Christian was Dimitri's best man. Dimitri chose the place to get married and it was at this couple's house's backyard. Oksana and Mark. Who are bonded! I've never met another couple that were bonded like they are. And they're married! And Mark is a dhampir and Oksana is a Moroi. People'd say that's scandalous. Psh. As if. Its freakin' awesome that they're bonded and Oksana can like 'brush minds' which,if you ask me,is a fancy way of saying that she can read minds. Anyways the backyard was decorated beautifully! Lilacs,and orange roses,and red and white roses,and,wait for it,a long silvery banner for the aisle and a few benches for those who came to our wedding. I walked down the aisle,a big smile on my face,and I finally took Dimitri's hand and the Priest said the binding words and we both said,'I Do' and then the Priest said,"You may now kiss the bride!" Dimitri kissed me so sweet and so warm and passionate and so filled with love that I have NEVER felt this happy before in my life.

I walked around mine and Dimitri's apartment,we bought an apartment in Baia not too far to his mother's house,and walked to the kitchen and I sat down at the table,about to help feed Jenni her applesauce and peas. She was reluctant,but as soon as Dimitri came in the room,she ate it immediately. While she wasn't looking,I shot him a questioning glance. "How did you do that?" I asked,confused. "How did I do what?" He asked,just as confused as I was. "I tried getting her to eat her food but she wouldn't until you came in the room." I was tired,I just wanted to get to bed. "Look Dimitri can you take over? I want to take a nap." "Okay Roza. I'll feed her and you go get some rest. I love you." "Thank you Dimka,and I love you too." I kissed him on the lips,that connection burning between us again,and I pulled away. I could see longing in his eyes. I smiled at him and I went to bed.

The next morning,(I apparently slept through the night instead of a nap) I turned on the news and was completely shocked at what was going on. ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY,it said on the screen in big red letters,IS SPOTTED IN BAIA RUSSIA. WE HAVE FOUND THE KILLER AND WE WILL END HER ONCE AND FOR ALL.  
This SO cannot be happening. Face it rose,i told myself,It Is. 


	13. Chapter 13

*Previously On Unexpected Situations! RosexDimitri*  
I turned on the news and was completely shocked at what was going on. ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY,it said on the screen in big red letters,IS SPOTTED IN BAIA RUSSIA. WE HAVE FOUND THE KILLER AND WE WILL END HER ONCE AND FOR ALL.  
This SO cannot be happening. Face it rose,i told myself,It Is.

I didn't want to wake up Dimitri by screaming,so I controlled my reaction. I had to make the decision to either face my ultimate fear or be a runaway forever. After a couple hours of pacing back and forth of thinking,I made my decision. I didn't pack,all I brought was money to get on the airplanes to get back to the Royal Court,so what I did was leave a note for Dimitri and Hannah and Alek,(since they can read now). The first note was addressed to Dimitri.

Dimitri...I am so sorry for doing this,and I will love you forever even when I die. But I don't want to be a runaway for the rest of my take care of Hannah and Alek and Jennifer. They need looking after and you can't just leave them without both their parents. I have to do this. I'm going back to the Royal Court to face my untimely death sentence. I know you believe I didn't do it,and yes I believe I didn't do it,actually I know I didn't do it,but that isn't going to stop me. I can't bear to face you in person,knowing that I'm going to be without you. I love you so so SO much Comrade,but I have to do this. Sincerely yours forever (in your heart),Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov. P.s I have a long name! Goodbye Dimka...  
I folded the paper in half,so his name was visible,and started on Hannah and Alek's note.

Dear Hannah and Alek...I want you to know I'm going somewhere and I don't know if I'm coming back. I can't bear to see you two in person,but I want you to know that I love you both and that I love your younger sister and your Dad very,very much. I want you to take care of your Dad and help him with Jennifer. I will never forget you both and I won't ever forget Jennifer and your Dad. I love you all. With a bunch of hugs and kisses,-Mom.

I folded Hannah's and Alek's note in half so their names were visible,and I put both Dimitri's and Hannah and Alek's notes on the table and,before I left,I went up to mine and Dimitri's bedroom and I quietly opened the door and pressed a kiss to Dimitri's forehead,and pressed kisses on Hannah and Alek's and Hannah's forehead. Goodbye I said silently. I went back downstairs and went outside,with one look back at the house with tears in my eyes,I walked to the SUV and got around to the driver's seat and right before I climbed in,I heard someone calling my name. I hurried and got in the car and I saw Dimitri standing,shocked, holding the note,in the doorway and I turned the key and right when Dimitri started running to me,I tried going but the pedal wouldn't work. And thanks to that stupid pedal,Dimitri was at my window. I locked the door,and all the doors of the SUV,so he wouldn't come in. I rolled the window down halfway,and saw his expression. Which just about broke my heart. His eyes were tearfilled and his expression was so pained that I might as well have been dead. "Roza...don't go...please...Stay with me and stay with the children." I hesitated. "Dimka...I need to do this. I can't keep living my life as a runaway forever. I am so sorry Dimitri,but I have to do this..Its better then living my life as a runaway and having them find me at a home where they could see you Dimitri. I'm not the only one who's accused of breaking a really bad law. Well technically you would be breaking a law by being with me,but since i'm older it doesn't really matter,so now thats literally nothing compared to me breaking a law that no one thought possible." He opened his mouth to protest,but I cut him off. "I know I didn't do it,But Dimitri I'm sorry. Goodbye. I love you..." I finally gunned the engine and raced out of there,leaving a heartbroken Dimitri behind. The last thing I saw that left my heart in pieces,was Dimitri's expression.

~Dimitri's POV~ I saw Roza race out of there,and as soon as she was gone,I broke out sobbing. I kept crying until I realized I had a duty to do. All the while thinking about Roza. My instincts told me that Rose shouldn't have done that and that she should have stayed with me. While common sense told me that she also had a duty to do and that she'd sacrifice her life for me. I went with common sense. Rose was right. She was right that she had to 'turn herself in' but we all knew,well some of us who sided with Rose knew,that she didn't do it. She was freaking with me that night for crying out loud! I don't know who did it,but i have a pretty strong theory. I walked in the house and climbed the stairs,suddenly tired enough to go back to bed. I climbed in bed,tears still streaming down my face,and fell asleep dreaming of my Roza.

~Lissa's POV~ When I woke up,after getting dressed after what me and Christian had done last night,I went to see Rose. I lived next door to their apartment so I walked over there and let myself in. Since I was welcome here anytime. I saw Dimitri running towards me and looked around saying,"Roza? Roza?" And then he saw me and his shoulders sagged as if in defeat. "Where's Rose? I thought she'd be in the kitchen eating breakfast." I was curious to see where she was but also a little angry that the bond was only one way. His eyes suddenly widened. "She didn't tell you? Or..at least leave a n-note?" His voice stuttered on the word 'note' for some reason. "No. She didn't. What's going on Dimitri? I demand you to tell me?" He explained that Rose left to sacrifice her life,and when he said the word sacrifice,I screamed and clenched my fists so hard that a little blood came out. Christian came running to me and asked,"What's wrong?" frantically. I saw him shoot a I-blame-you-for-this glare. "Christian! Don't blame him. Rose..Rose is gone!" I started sobbing in Christian's chest. He put his arms around me and then said,"Look at me Lissa." I looked at him. "Rose..is..well. She's Rose. If she's sacrificing herself to the Guardians,then that would be her choice. And its going to be okay. I'm here for you. Don't worry." He kissed me softly on my lips,but suddenly I wanted more. I put my hands in his black hair and led him to the couch. He was on top of me and,faintly,I realized that Dimitri left the room. Christian was kissing my neck,and went to my collarbone and started kissing that and his hands were all over me.

We stopped a while later,both of us without clothes on,and I felt a tiny bit more peaceful. But then I thought of Rose and started crying,only a little though. He held me while I cried and I gently kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and the kiss was warm,sweet and just beautiful. "I miss Rose so much,But i'm glad you're here with me Christian. I love you so much." "Yeah I can see how you miss Rose and I'm more than glad you're with me though." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm ecstatic. And,for obvious reasons,I love you too." He kissed my neck before getting up to get dressed. I got dressed too and he gave me a look that was so filled with love that my heart swelled. I may miss Rose a lot,but with Christian I feel like I can do anything...

~Rose's POV~ Ugh! I can't believe this! (I arrived at the Royal Court and they're putting me on trial.) When will the freakin' jury arrive with the freakin' evidence? I mean they're taking freakin' forever! Geez. They finally arrived and sat in their seats. I was immediately nervous. "Well? What's your decision?" The judge said. The jury murmured,it sounded like a confirmation kind of murmur,and one of them stood up and said,"Not guilty your Honor." "Well how strong is the evidence?" Said the judge. "Honestly,the evidence isn't that strong. A janitor said that she was with someone all night and that was years ago. We believe she's not guilty your Honor." The judge thought about it and then asked me a few standard questions and I answered honestly. She confirmed,"Not guilty is Rose Hathaway. But. We will find anyone who has any knowledge,any hint who DID kill the queen." I felt so happy,so relieved that I wished Dimitri was here beside me so i could kiss him passionately. The judge told me I was free to go and I ran straight to Adrian. "Adrian! I can't believe it! I'm not guilty!" "I know,I heard! We should have a party!" he said enthuastically. I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious." He said, looking at me with really serious eyes. Adrian's rarely serious,and when he is its uncharacteristic for him. "Well i wish I could,but I'm like old now." I said teasingly. "Yeah you are little dhampir,haha." I shook my head and walked away,saying,"See you later Adrian!" "See ya little Dhampir." I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. I ran to the phone,that could ring all the way to,say,Russia and i immediately dialed his number. A hoarse sounding voice answered,"Hello?" If I hadn't known his voice so well,I wouldn't have recognized him. "Hiya Comrade. This is Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov. I am..not guilty. Even though I already KNEW i wasn't guilty,because i'm naturally innocent." "Roza! Oh Roza I miss you so much. And Hannah and Alek have been upset too. Jennifer is crying too. More like wailing. And Roza,you're only innocent when it comes to murdering someone like the Queen." "Yeah thank-" "Wait what do you mean i'm only innocent when it comes to murdering the queen? Wait. Grrr...I'm gonna get you Dimitri Belikov!" I said,teasingly,but menacingly. He laughed. "Aren't you scared?" I said tauntingly. "No. Because you're not scary as much as you're sexy Roza." "I am too scary!" "No. You're not. You're just sexy and beautiful,and drop dead gorgeous,and hot,and-" "Okay!" I said,laughing. "So when are you coming up?" He asked. "Nope. Never." I stopped there and heard his breath stop. "Why?" He said,apparently upset. I laughed mentally. "Because YOU are coming HERE to the RO-YAL COURT." I said slowly and clearly,as if I was speaking to a three year old. He said,"Okay,We're coming up immediately! Stay there. See you soon Roza." He hung up and I put the phone on the cradle and walked out of the door,swinging my arms,like I was in love. Which,I thought,was exactly the case.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:Hi everyone,just so you know this isn't an update,cuz I just wanted your suggestion on something. I am planning on making another Vampire Academy fanfiction,and if its okay,could you tell me your suggestions for the Vampire Academy fanfiction i'm going to write? As in,any ideas for a storyline? If you can tell me,then that'd be great :) But I don't want any over-dramatic story-lines. I'm looking for either those just right story-lines,or based off or after the books,like a continuation :) just review in your ideas for a storyline if you can and thank you :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I appreciate your reviews you've given me and for those who think that I should put like spaces between commas and more paragraphs, i'll try working on that in this update. ;) Also just a reminder if you have any ideas for the story i'm going to be working on, then review please :) Thank you and enjoy! :)

I sat around in my room back at the Royal Court and I couldn't wait until Dimitri and everyone else came back home. I felt so energetic that I didn't really want to sit in my room all day. So I decided to see Mia. I walked out the door and headed to Mia's home in the Court.

When I arrived at Mia's house, I knocked on the door and Mia answered. "Hey Mia." "Oh hey Rose, C'mon in." I walked in and saw that her house wasn't shabby looking; It was pretty nice. "So what brings you here and how are you still alive? I mean, I heard you're not guilty, but I figured that was one of those things that came around, you know, a rumor." Mia said. I sat down on the couch and explained, leaving out the part of Dimitri and the children, the full details of the past situations I've experienced.

"And there you have it." I concluded. "I think I'd better let you out now. Dad doesn't like it when visitors stay too long. But thanks for updating me on what's been going on." "No problem. Besides I'd better get going anyways. We'll catch up later." "Definitely." She grinned at me and I grinned back. Man was I glad to have Mia as a friend. I walked out the door and headed back to my room.

When I arrived at my room, I saw a note taped on the front of my door. I took it off and read it.

Dear Rose...I know you're not guilty. News spread easily through out the Moroi world. But don't worry; There are plenty of ways to get you dead and having you-know-who as mine. And I'll see you soon...maybe sooner than you think. T.O.

T.O? I thought about it hard. When my mind thought of it, I didn't want to believe it. No. No way. There is no way Tasha wants me dead. I can't believe it. I honestly don't know how to believe that Tasha Ozera wants ME dead.

And the part where she said, 'having you-know-who as mine.' Somehow, in the deepest part of my heart, I know who that 'you-know-who' is. MY husband. Dimitri Belikov. Tasha Ozera STILL wants Dimitri Belikov even after all these years...

I had never felt so scared in my entire life. I didn't know what to do. But I know a fact that gave me hope right from when he said it. He had only felt friendship with Tasha and that his heart belongs to me. I had to make the biggest and hardest decision of my life. I had to give up my life...this time,forever. 


	16. Chapter 16

I went back to my room. I laid down on my bed. I wished life were easier. At least, easy enough to handle. I'm stuck in this situation, and when I leave the world, it'll be easier...but not that I want to die. I'd rather die the right way.

A sudden knock bumped me back into reality. I went to the door and opened it, seeing Dimitri holding Jennifer. "Hey Dimka and hey Jennifer, sweetie. Oh and Alek and Hannah hey sweethearts." I smiled at them all. Even though I barely had enough energy to put the smile there. I guessed Dimitri noticed, because his expression was intense, probably trying to understand what was wrong with me. And i'd bet the reason he's not saying much concerning my mood, was because he didn't want to say it in front of me. But that was just my guess.

I took Jennifer and she cuddled in my arms. Dimitri smiled,but his expression was still confused. I mouthed,"We'll talk later." He nodded. I looked down and saw that Jennifer was asleep so I laid her down on my bed, tucked the blanket around her, and gestured for Dimitri to come sit on the couch next to me. When we got seated, I gave him the note. His eyes bulged as he read the note. His eyes widened, if possible, even larger.

"How...? I mean Tasha wouldn't do such a thing. There's no way she'd do that to you. She's too nice." I hesitated and then said,  
"Yeah. TOO nice. That'd mean she'd been acting all along. Well nice to me mainly. She STILL wants you. Guardian and lover. But think about it. Victor couldn't have gotten here in the Royal Court, diguise or not. Because he only has a small amount of compulsion and that would be nearly impossible for a dhampir.

My point is, Tasha already lived here, maybe she already does i have no idea, and she had to have killed the Queen. Its almost more then likely she'd did it. And even more likely to blame me. I mean, think about it. If she was acting, she'd done a freakin' good job of an act. I didn't expect it, because one, I'd thought Victor have done it, and two, I never expected Tasha to kill the Queen. I'd done some pretty hard thinking since I was proven innocent.

Look at the facts Dimitri. Tasha had to have been a really good actress otherwise she'd just come up with the plan to kill the Queen just randomly-which I doubt she'd done that. Tasha wants you, and theres nothing she can do about it because you're mine and we're together and we're married." He smiled and grabbed my hand to pull me close and kiss me gently on the lips, the intensity growing steadily but slowly.

When I laid down on top of Dimitri, I asked, "Well do you want Tasha?" He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Never. There is only one girl I want. And she is stubborn, sexy, determined, willing to give her life for others, and at times can be really nice-" I cut him off by laughing. "Okay! I get it!" I said while laughing. He smiled again.

Dimitri fell asleep a few hours later and I went to check on Jennifer and Alek and Hannah. I kissed all of their foreheads and, right before I went back to the couch, someone in a black suit, completely covered head to toe, jumped me. I fought back instinctually and I suddenly got knocked out. But right before I faded into unconsciousness, I heard someone say, "Goodbye Rose." And then I got stabbed. I don't know where, but I was pretty sure It was near the heart. I finally faded into blackness...but before I did, I saw Dimitri waking up and him running over to me. I barely felt commotion and heard yelling. And then i faded into blackness...

Sorry, i left u with a cliff hanger, but don't worry. Rose doesn't die completely...thats all I'm giving out for the next chapter though :) I hope u like it :) and yes there's gonna be another Rose POV in case you're wondering. ;) Review please :D 


	17. Chapter 17

For some reason, I have a tendency to end up in the hospital repeatedly. But..this time, I wasn't sure if I could hang on much longer. I heard voices all around me, growing louder and frantic. At first, I couldn't make out certain voices. But as I grew less and less confused, I could detect Dimitri's and Lissa's and my children's voices. All of their voices, especially Dimitri and Lissa's, were frantic and sounded concerned.

I barely had enough strength to open my eyes to say goodbye to them.

"Lissa...Dimitri...Alek...Hannah...Jenny..." They rushed to my side and Dimitri knelt on the ground so he could look me in the eye.

"Roza, you were right. Tasha did kill the Queen. I'm sorry i was skeptical about it earlier." Jenny crawled onto the bed I was lying in and cuddled next to me. Again, I barely had the energy to smile down at her. I looked back up at Dimitri.

"Dimitri...don't forget me...and i won't forget you...Lissa. I'm so glad you're my best friend, and we always will be no matter how far apart. Even though this time, I'm not coming back. I'm so sorry guys, as much as I want to live a bit longer...Oh well. I guess i've been through too much to actually say i'll be able to escape death plenty more times." Dimitri stared at me with such a pained and heartbroken expression that it twisted my heart in a way that made tears come to my eyes.

"Roza," He whispered. I smiled again, barely, at my Russian nickname. "Don't leave me, please. I love you and..I cannot be without you. My love is forever and I need you by my side..day and night, night and day, without you, my love is a waste. I honestly don't know how to survive the years without you. My life...would be in complete agony if you die."

I nodded, again smiling. I lifted my head a little, wanting to kiss him, but he couldn't get the message and, with my love inside my soul, I faded away.

**A/N don't worry she doesn't die; just read the rest and find out :)**

_Dimitri's POV_

No. No. Roza. She..she can't have died. Not possible. My mind refused to believe that she died. Perhaps she was just weak and unconscious. I don't believe it. I can't believe it. I won't believe she died. I reluctantly looked away from her face and saw that Lissa was standing there, dazed, apparently not wanting to believe she was dead like I was thinking. I don't blame her.

I honestly don't know how to live without Roza. Before her-Yeah I was happy, Yeah I have a family and friends who care, but I was much, much happier with Roza, she's, well, my everything-I was content, but not exactly _truly_ happy.

I didn't know how to believe in love if ever she was gone away truly from the world.  
I didn't know how to fall in love again if she ever died. Perhaps, years from now and if Roza really did die, i'd find someone to be with till the end. But, till then,which is an impossible fantasy, I'll protect Lissa. I don't need Lissa like I need Rose, but I'll still protect her like I should.

After all what Rose and I have is illegal love...

_Lissa's POV_

After I was in a daze for a few short seconds, I immediately decided something. I ran to her and put my hands on her stomach, where she'd been stabbed, and healed the wound. The doctor had already took out the knife and some investigator dusted fingerprints off of it and figured out who the killer of the Queen was. Tasha Ozera. Dang it. I can't believe I haven't noticed her acting. I'll have more time to think later. I gotta revive Rose. Again. I put my hands gently on her wound, and I noticed Dimitri stiffen next to me.

A few moments later, she opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed me and Dimitri and a smile broke free on her face. A glorious smile. Me and Dimitri exchanged relieved glances, and then I passed out.

_Rose's POV_

As soon as I noticed Lissa collapse to the floor, with Dimitri catching her thankfully, I shot up out of bed, wincing and saw that Lissa was unconscious. I glanced at Dimitri, who handed me her and I held her comfortingly. She woke up a moment later and her eyes were weary. She must not have gotten enough sleep the previous night.

"Lissa. I'm glad you brought me back, but I hate seeing you like this." I said with worry in my voice. Lissa's eyes suddenly bulged. "Rose...are you aware you look exactly 17 years old?" She said slowly. I was confused. My eyebrows pushed together in confusion. I got up and went to a nearby mirror and gasped at my reflection. I looked way younger, like 17 years old young, and I had nice clean features, no lines that make you age, and my mouth was gaping. No. Freaking. Way. I'm a 17 year old dhampir ALL OVER AGAIN. Was fate TRYING to put me in situations I couldn't possibly need? From the looks of it, Yeah. Apparently. Oh the joys of being Rosemarie Hathaway. Something's always bound to happen to me.

**I hope you like it! ;) Review please and tell me what you think! :D Oh btw i'm going to write a few more chapters for this story and then i'm going to end it :) Thanks for reading the story so far! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Yeah. Situations like this, are bound to happen to me. Love and life will never be easy, but do I really have to suffer more than anyone else? Do I really have to lean into death more closely than ever? I don't need my life to be super easy, nor do I want it to be super hard either. Fate must be trying to mess up my life. I sat on my bed in my room at the Court, pondering.  
I heard a knock at my door and I jumped up to get it. Dimitri stood outside my room and his expression was one I couldn't identify. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest. i wished i didn't have to feel like a child right then and there. He wrapped his arms around me, but he didn't lie to me by saying words that weren't really true. Thats what I liked about him.

He wouldn't lie to me saying that 'its okay'. Because it certainly wasn't okay. He was an honest man.

"Roza. We'll get through this. You don't have to worry." I laid my head against his chest, feeling slightly comforted.

He pulled back slightly so he could look me in the eye. It felt like a million messages went through us at that moment. "Did..did the light affect you too?" I asked. Lissa had told me that there was a clear light that I couldn't see because it was too clear when she healed me. The whole light thing never really happened before. But I happened to notice that Dimitri looked slightly different. Well actually more than slightly. He looked like he was back to 24 years old again. He nodded. "Okay then. Where's our children?" I asked. He suddenly looked panicked for some reason but then kept a calm face and told me. "Roza...our children aren't here anymore. They don't exist since Lissa brought you back a second time. Its like we're starting over our lives the way its supposed to end up." I backed away and sat on my bed.

"No..no..that can't be possible Dimitri!" I exclaimed in fear. He came in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. He shrugged and put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side.  
"It apparently happens now that we've found a Spirit book." I looked at him in disbelief. "A 'Spirit book'?" I asked disbelievingly. He shrugged again. "Yeah. So we can learn more about Spirit. It even tells us the stuff we already know." I looked away in horror. Not because of the 'Spirit book' but because of the way things were turning out to be.

Fate is the only possibility that _must_ be trying to make me suffer. But...if fate wants me to start over our life back to 17 years old, or in his case 24 years old, then we'll do it. I sighed and turned to Dimitri.

"Look apparently Fate wants us to renew our lives so we can do a better job. And besides we're still at the Court so we don't have to go through that awful situation where you got turned." I silently, but reluctantly, thanked Fate for some odd reason. Dimitri arched an eyebrow when I mentioned 'Fate'. He must be thinking that i'm turning into a psychic or something of that sort. I sighed again. "You must be thinking that I'm turning into a psychic, right?" He looked shocked that I would even come to that conclusion. "No! Of course not. I'm just surprised that you, of all people, are along the lines of 'Fate'. I didn't expect for you to actually mention that term."

I sighed for the third time today and looked away. I got up, went to grab my things for a shower, and went to the bathroom.

When I was done and I got dressed, into a red tank top with cool black designs all over it. I couldn't describe the shape exactly. I also had on denim shorts and sneakers on. I looked at my left hand and saw that there wasn't any ring. I gasped and looked up at Dimitri who wasn't there anymore. Dang it.  
I ran out the door and bumped into Lissa. "What's the matter?" She asked, worried.  
"My ring..it's..it's gone!" To my complete shock, Lissa laughed. "What?" I demanded frantically. "Its just that you're acting like its the end of the world thats what's so funny." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes and kept running until I bumped into...

Eddie Castile.

One of my friends. "Hey Rose where are you running to?" He said and chuckled. Okay this so wasn't happening. Usually Eddie would be concerned or stone faced like a guardian should be. I then saw someone completely shocking come out of the trees, running to Eddie holding something I couldn't see.

Mason Ashford.

I screamed so loud, I bet the whole Court heard me. I saw Dimitri running to me and asking what the matter was. I couldn't pay attention. I only saw Mason's face, looking at me, concern on his face. Probably concern for my sanity. I kept screaming until Dimitri put his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I glared at him. "What's the matter Rose?" He asked, guardian duties kicking in. I tried to say "Mason" but the only thing I could do is point to Mason. He looked at Mason, with nothing but an unreadable expression on his face. I knew he was just as shocked as I was. Or I thought I knew. "Rose..." He began slowly.

"Mason has always been alive. Now. Will you promise not to scream?" I nodded, feeling like a child. He took my word for it and instead of screaming, I was shocked. "Hey Rose. What's up? I mean, aside from you screaming like a maniac." Mason chuckled and I blushed of embarrassment and anger. I knew what I had to do to get my mind off things. "Hey Mason...do you want to go somewhere with me?" I said in a slightly flirtatious tone. I forgot Dimitri was still standing by me until I felt him stiffen and then relax. Mason grinned at my tone, blushing a little like he always does around me. "Sure." He then did a bow and I grinned, remembering him do that. "Lets go." I walked away and he followed. I took him to a club that was hidden in one of the admistration buildings. We danced all night or technically day time, but that's nighttime for Moroi. I decided to get a drink and I asked Mason what he wanted and he just said, "Water." I then made a teasing remark. "You've gone all boring on me Mase." I said teasingly, remembering his old nickname. He grinned. Either because of the nickname or because of my comment, I couldn't tell. "Hey I'm still fun. I just don't feel like 'drinking' right now." I grinned back and we talked the rest of the evening, occasionally taking breaks to dance.

When we were done, Mason walked me back to my room, being the gentleman that he is. I felt eyes on me and I could only know who that is. So I did something that shocked me and Mason.

I kissed him.

Mason, of course, kissed back, and it started to turn passionate but still felt warm and sweet. I let him wrap his arms around me and it felt so nice. Yet so wrong somehow. I didn't care about the latter. For the moment, all I cared about was kissing Mason. When we broke apart, his eyes lit up like the 4th of July.  
"Wow." He said in an amazed voice. I smiled and told him good night and walked in my room. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Dimitri standing there. He must have walked in when I kissed Mason. He had a terrible expression on. Anger and jealousy combined does not look good combined. Especially on him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "Nope. Not going to hear it. I had one of the happiest moments of my life and i'm not going to let you ruin it for me." I then went into my bathroom to change into my sweats and tank top, my usual sleeping clothes and laid down under the covers to go to sleep. Or to try to anyways. Dimitri stood at the side of my bed and towered over me. I closed my eyes and when his scent was still near me, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, standing on my bed. "Stop watching my every move! Geez, I can't take you watching me every second! I'm trying to sleep here and I need sleep in order to not be freaking cranky! Well apparently thanks to you, I already am!" He stared at me with those dark brown eyes, and I suddenly shivered. My window was open and it was blowing cool air into the room. I jumped off the bed and closed the window.  
When I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes, Dimitri finally spoke. "Rose...don't forget you have options." And then I heard him walking away and leaving my room, leaving me confused. What the heck did he mean by 'you have options'? I swear, if he leaves me confused one more time, I'll punch him. I didn't realize I stayed up all night until I saw the sun setting. Great. I got up, feeling a little unsteady but nothing I couldn't handle, and got dressed into my jeans and cotton button down shirt.

When I got breakfast, I hurried down to Lissa's room and knocked on the door. Instead of Lissa, it was Adrian who answered the door. "Little dhampir. Come on in." I came in and sat down on the couch. Adrian sat down next to me and said, "I missed you. I heard about your latest situation. And I heard you kissed Mason." I detected a hint of jealousy at that last part and I confirmed that I did. "Yep. Mason's a great guy. I don't exactly have any true love feelings for him but I figured it'd make him happy. Besides it wasn't a bad kiss. Quite the opposite actually." He laughed suddenly. "I don't know what's crazier: You kissing Mason Ashford or you saying 'Quite'. Oh the joys of humor." I rolled my eyes at his comment but couldn't help laughing a little with him. I felt so happy in my entire life. That happiness was ruined when I heard a knock at the door. Adrian got up to get it and guess who it was? Dimitri. He had a furious expression on his face, his hands balled into fists, and his expression scared me. But not as much as his words that he spoke.

"Rose, I can't believe you. First you went dancing with Ashford and then you kissed him, and then you just decide to come to Adrian's room? What's your plan next? To kiss every boy in the Court? I can't believe you've stooped this low. What's gotten into you Rose?"

I stared at him, hurt and anger plain on my face. He did NOT just go there. You know how I'd said that I would punch him if he confused me? Well. He just went over the line. I punched him in the face harder than anyone I ever punched. Not enough to break his jaw, but enough for it to hurt. Bad. And definitely get a bruise on his face. I ran out of the room, not wanting them to see me cry.

**I hope you like it! :) Review and tell me what you think and thank you for reading my story so far. Oh yeah and sorry about the past chapters where I didn't really put spaces between or something like that. I was new at writing back then, so i'm sorry about that. I've tried to improve but I need your opinion on whether i've improved thanks :) Oh. This chapter is dedicated to MrsMasonAshford and all those who like Mason Ashford ;) Oh yeah. I've finished Last Sacrifice a couple days ago, and I want your opinion on if I should make a story along the lines of 'Last Sacrifice Alternate Ending.' Thanks for reviewing if you do :)**


	19. Chapter 19

As I ran out of the room, I couldn't help but think what's gotten into Dimitri. I mean, he shouldn't have acted like that. I just kissed Mason. I don't get to see how its a problem. I mean, he had been jealous before but did he show it? No. Did he actually blame all his jealousy on me before? No. Well when he yelled at me, it was actually more like he was accusing me. But when he yelled, I heard not just anger in his voice. But frustration and regret. I'm not sure about that last emotion because it was hard to tell. But my point is that he'd accused me of things I wouldn't _ever_ do. Like when he'd accused me of 'kissing every boy in the Court.' That was over the line.

I decided to go to the church there in Court.

When I arrived, I sat down one of the pews and cried my heart out. I really didn't care if the preacher came up to me. I just wanted to be alone and I couldn't go to my room since it'd be likely that Dimitri would go there.

For the moment, I just didn't want to see his face. I'd already made a plan if Dimitri came to where I was. I'd run out of the room and run into the trees. I really didn't want to see him right then. I just wanted to be alone. That's all I cared about right then.

Unfortunately Dimitri came to the church and noticed me sitting in one of the pews. I got up abruptly, shot him a glare, and went straight for the trees. I kept running until I was far in the trees but still on campus.  
I didn't want any trace of his presence. Yet, at the same time, I yearned for him. He shouldn't have hurt me like that.

Then..a familiar scent caught my attention. Dimitri was nearby. Knowing I had to end this once and for all, I ran TO him instead of FROM him. I didn't really expect for him to be really close, so without warning I ran into his chest, hard enough to bounce back and fall to the ground. "Rose..are you okay?" He said, concern in his voice. I stared up at his tall form. Glared would be a better description.

"Okay? _Okay_?" My voice was dangerous. No one should mess with Rose Hathaway.

"Are you blind? Are you that stupid to not see how much you _hurt_ me? How much you torn my heart apart when you said those words?" He didn't reply in any form, didn't nod or shake his head, he just stood there, staring at me with a pained expression mingled with regret. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him. "No. I've had enough. You just crossed the line, cowboy, and there is no going back. We're through. Indefinitely."

I turned around and walked away, leaving him there speechless. I didn't care if he stood there for the rest of his life. I knew I had one goal and one goal alone: To protect Lissa. That's all I want in life. I can't stand to be heartbroken again. I don't want to learn to love again. I can't stand it. Dimitri...well is Dimitri. He had his path to walk and I had mine. Protecting Lissa with my life. If I had to die young, I'd prefer dying to protect Lissa. I never said or claimed that I didn't love Dimitri anymore. My love for him will always burn strong. But its overshadowed by the need to protect Lissa.

I arrived at my room and came in and laid down on the couch. I fell asleep, dreaming of Dimitri.

Dimitri's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. No. This isn't happening. My mind refused to believe it. I refuse to believe it. Some tiny, tiny part of my mind commented on when she'd said 'cowboy'. But the rest of my mind was shocked. And then, the realization of the situation sunk in.  
I yelled at Roza and accused her uncharacteristically. She was right; I crossed over the line.  
But another part of what she said, broke my heart. We're no longer a couple and that torn me apart. Figuratively.  
I decided to go to my room and just fall asleep. Or at least try to fall asleep. It seems like nowadays, my life is falling apart. Not just Roza breaking up with me, though that had a huge impact on my life. My mother told me that Yeva passed away and I missed her dearly but I missed Roza more than anyone else. I finally fell asleep, after I arrived at my room, dreaming of my Roza. Though she wasn't really mine to begin with.

Rose's POV

I woke up, bleary eyed, and got up to get some breakfast. I refused to think about the previous night and some part of me regretted saying those words to him. But I couldn't focus on that. Not anytime soon. I went to go see Lissa.

When I arrived at Lissa's room, I knocked and Lissa answered. "Oh hey Rose. C'mon in." I nodded and walked in the room.

Christian was lounging on the Lissa's bed and he grinned when I came in.  
"Hey Rosie." I glared fiercely at him and said, "Hey Pyro." He glared at me and we kept bickering back and forth until Lissa cut in. "Hey guys. Knock it off." I muttered, "Oh i'd like to knock HIS head off." But, since she knows me too well, she could tell that comment was aimed towards Dimitri, not Christian. She confirmed it. "I'm guessing you're saying that towards Dimitri?" She said in a low voice. I nodded. Christian looked curious, but Lissa shot him a look that told him to stay quiet. We were sitting on Lissa's couch, when we heard a knock at the door. Lissa jumped up to get it and I saw him come in. Dimitri. He stared at me with a pained but determined expression.

"Rose..can we talk please? Alone?"

I narrowed my eyes at his tone, but I nodded. "Lets go to my room, since I don't want to kick Lissa and Christian out." I said in a expressionless voice.

He nodded and left the room. I followed.

When we arrived at my room, I closed the door behind me and gestured for Dimitri to sit on the couch. He started talking.

"Rose I didn't mean to hurt you. That wasn't my intention at all. I will always love you and I will always regret hurting you. I snapped at you because..well, because I was jealous. But I knew you had to find someone else who is your age. Because..I will never be. I am so..so..SO sorry Roza. I need you more than I need air itself." He then took a deep breath but it was shaky. While he was talking, I was completely calm and I answered calmly but with a firm edge to my voice.

"I understand. But I can't love you anymore because I'm going to protect Lissa with my life. Even if I die to protect her." He nodded. "But Rose? It IS still possible to love another while defending another." He then got up and left the room, leaving me confused as always. But this time, I didn't really want to punch him. I realized the meaning of his words and I ran after him.

It was raining, so the stupid rain undoubtedly caused me to slip and fall to the ground on my stomach. Which knocked the breath out of me. I couldn't see Dimitri anywhere in the rain, since it was growing louder and that meant it was raining harder. My vision was growing dimmer, as the rain was growing louder. This rarely happens, I thought weakly. I then saw a figure who leaned over me and somehow, through all this rain, i felt warm tears drop on my face. "I..love..you.." I managed to get out before I blacked out.

I ended up in the hospital for what seemed like the 1000th time since I came to Court. I was conscious but my eyes weren't open. I heard voices all around me, two in particular growing frantic, and I heard the sound of a chair sliding. I could smell his scent near me, his aftershave nearly blowing me over like the rainstorm did.  
"Roza.." His voice was so beautiful, he had to be an angel and I had to be dreaming. I smiled. "Roza..you're brave you know..the bravest girl of them all. And that has more literal truth than any other. That's one of the many, many reasons I love about you, Roza." I could practically hear the smile in his voice when he said that. I finally opened my eyes and saw Dimitri staring into my eyes, like he could see through my soul.

"How..how am I brave Dimitri? I was foolish for running out into that rain." "You're brave for risking your life for others. You're brave because you ran out into that rain, though you slipped and got the wind knocked out of you hard enough to grow unconscious." He then laid next to me on the bed and I laid my head against his chest. I sighed in contentment.

"How is it..that bad things always happen before good things happen? But it goes back and forth." He thought about it.

"Its part of life Roza. Bad things have to happen before good things. And as for that back and forth comment, well, all i can say is that you'll find your inner peace and happiness truly one of these days. And then, only then, will you fight off the darkness and welcome the light." "You may be right Dimitri..but till then, I'll keep fighting. Fighting for the ones I love." I yawned and Dimitri chuckled. "Good night Roza and sweet dreams." I fell asleep, dreaming of my life and the way it should be.

**I hope you like this chapter! :) I'm going to end it at chapter 20 so I can start working on my other story. I really do appreciate you all reading this and thank you so much :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey guys. As I said before, this is the last chapter and I made it as long as I could. ;) I'm going to write a story that continues this story. Its like a what-happens-next- kind of story. So I appreciate you all taking the time to read this story ;) Read and review please! :)**

_Rose's POV_

I was dreaming of me and Lissa and Dimitri. We had a house in Pennsylvania and Lissa was married to Christian. Adrian, surprisingly, was there in the dream and so was Mason and Eddie and Mia. In dreams, literally anything can happen. So Eddie and Mia were together and, surprisingly, Adrian and Viktoria were together. In the dream, Dimitri had no problem with that. Since he trusts Adrian which surprised me even more. But all good things can't always last. Especially when it comes to being freaking Rose Hathaway.

The dream shifted into something the opposite of my previous dream. It was a foggy forest and, when the fog cleared up, I saw the bodies of the people I loved. But it wasn't Victor that appeared. It was Tasha Ozera. The only other person i love that existed in the dream was Dimitri. He was standing by her side and Tasha was murmuring something to Dimitri, that I couldn't hear. Then the dream slightly shifted, though nothing really changed. The only thing that changed was how Dimitri looked at me.

Dimitri ran towards me and stared into my eyes and then he stabbed me with a stake.

Of course, it was only a dream but that didn't stop me from waking up with a scream so loud that the whole Court should have heard me.  
Dimitri woke up with a start and instinctually looked around the area for danger before he looked at me.

I sat there, panting, while Dimitri studied me and said, "Nightmare?" I nodded, my whole body shaking. Dimitri held me in his arms and said, "Roza...what kind of dream was it?" I shrugged, indifferent, and repeated the whole dream and nightmare.

"You don't have to worry about that part." He said when I finished. I was still shaking out of fear and Dimitri's arms tightened around me.

I finally took in my surroundings and I realized we were in my room. It was 'night' for the Moroi, but afternoon for the human world. I didn't want to go back to sleep, so I laid against Dimitri's chest and cried for a while.

Dimitri put his finger under my chin and stared into my eyes.

"Roza..its going to be okay. It was only a nightmare. I don't blame you for being scared, but I want you to know, I will NEVER go for Tasha, she's only a friend, and I will only love you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. You're the most wonderful, stubbornest woman I've ever saw in my entire life."

I saw his eyes grow sad for some reason. I was confused. But also a little mad. "Hey! I am NOT stubborn!" I said stubbornly. He laughed and held me closer while I folded my arms across my chest. "Yes you are Roza. But don't worry," He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, "I still love you." "Yeah you better." I said teasingly. He chuckled. "I do. Forever." "Okay. What's up, Comrade? I noticed your eyes grew sad when you mentioned that I was the most stubbornest girl ever." He sighed.

"I had a feeling you'd notice that. Well, its just that my grandmother passed away a few nights ago. But she was growing old, and she couldn't stay alive forever, no dhampir can, so I miss her." I gaped but not because she passed away, though I did feel sorry for him.  
"I'm going to grow as old as _Yeva_?" I shrieked. No. No. I had to be beautiful. NO. I can't die growing old. i'd rather die protecting Lissa. "Roza calm down. You're not going to grow old for a _long_ time. I promise you that." "Yeah but when I do..I won't be beautiful anymore..."

"Roza.." He began softly. "You'll always be beautiful in my eyes." He tightened his hold around me, like he couldn't let me go. I guess he didn't realize how tight his arms were. He was off staring into space, while I couldn't even breathe. "Di-mitri.." I gasped out before passing out.

***  
I woke up in the same room as before and I saw Dimitri was sitting on the couch, reading a western novel while I was lying on the bed. I got up and went to the couch and saw Dimitri was still focused in his western novel. I honestly don't get how he can like those, I thought. Pushing that thought away, I sat down on the couch and stared up at him. His eyes looked tortured and I had a strange feeling he was beating himself up for accidentally holding me too tight.  
"Dimitri.." I said, trying to get his attention. He gave me a sidelong glance and I saw that his eyes looked even more pained. "Look. It wasn't your fault. Accidents happen. Please stop beating yourself up." He whispered, "I can't stand it Roza. I can't handle this." He put his book in his bag and left the room, yet again leaving me confused.

When I took a shower and got dressed, I saw Dimitri was back, a sort of forced smile on his face when he saw me, though it didn't reach his eyes. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm okay now. Don't worry too much. I really am fine. Though i don't see why you should worry over so much about a teenage girl-" He interrupted me.

"Roza. I do worry about you. I love you that much. I didn't expect..to actually hurt you."

His eyes still contained that torture. Ugh. "You listen to me Dimitri Belikov! I love you, and I can't stand it if you beat yourself up, figuratively, over something 't..Deal!" I stood there, waiting for him to realize that I couldn't take it if he beat himself up over something that wasn't a big deal. He then said, "You're right Roza...You know what? We'll get a house to live in Pennsylvania. With Lissa and Christian and Adrian. How about that Roza?" I suddenly got an idea. "How about Viktoria too?" I said, grinning. He was confused but he said, "I'll see what I can do.", while studying my expression. I kept it composed. I smiled innocently. He arched an eyebrow but let it go.

After we found a house somewhere east of here, I contacted Lissa and she was ecstatic to go. Christian was coming along, and the wedding is in two weeks for Lissa and Christian.  
I felt so happy right now that I knew I could fight off the darkness if I tried. Evil will never prevail and Good will always win. I felt so happy, I could cry. We were driving to our new house and when we arrived, the house was amazing.

It was a brick house and the inside was beautiful.

Light lavender walls and high beamed ceilings, with an upstairs and a downstairs, and a living room that had light green carpet and a fireplace within the wall that faces the living room. There was no fire in it but the brick stone was polished so it was beautiful. I went to the kitchen off to the side of the living room. When you walk in the house, the kitchen is to the left through a doorway.  
The counters were marble and the cupboards were a light yellow and there was a back door to the outside, apparently leading to the backyard. The floor was tile but it wasn't polished enough so you could walk on it and slip. There was a fridge already in place, we just needed to supply the table enough for 5 people. When I walked outside, there was a garden as you walked through an archway. The flowers were roses, ugh, tulips, marigolds, and some other flowers that were pretty but I didn't recognize. There was a bird bath near the archway and there was a stone path to lead you into the garden. I sat down on one of the marble benches and marveled in the scenic beauty. I hadn't gotten to appreciate the natural beauty when I was at Court. It felt so right being here, at this time, that i felt that if anything could go wrong, I would fight it. And if I had to die, I'd die protecting the ones I love. I went back inside the house and saw all the furniture was placed. Apparently Dimitri already put the furniture in, so I thanked him and he just smiled. He went off to do errands while I was talking to Lissa. "So Liss, you like it here?" "Of course! It's so, SO beautiful! Oh my gosh, I can't believe things have changed so much. Now I can't picture us being at the Court anymore now that I got these house images stuck in my head." We laughed and hugged and then I went to Adrian. "Hey Adrian. Do you like it here?" "Sure do, Little dhampir. I agree with you. The garden is a beauty. Ha ha I can't believe I just said that. 'Beauty.' Ha ha ha!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother talking to Christian. "Hey Rose, aren't you going to ask me if i like the place?" I shook my head. "Nope. Because I knew you'd just comment on everything about it." He grinned and grabbed Lissa's hand and went up stairs to their room. I really don't want to know what's going on in there. Ugh. Suddenly Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, making me jump. "Holy cow Dimitri. Did you have to scare me?" I said teasingly. He laughed, putting his chin on my shoulder. "Well now that we've got our own place, what do you want to do now?" I pretended to think about it. "Hmm. I don't know. We could do tons of things. But, I'm not so sure...I don't know...maybe nothing I guess. We could sit there doing crossword puzzles." I said, laughing. He growled but in a teasing way. "I could think of something I want to do with you Roza." I shook my head, still laughing. "Nope. I'm still up for those crossword puzzles." I said teasingly again. He glared at me and it was funny. "Okay, okay. We can do whatever you want-" He suddenly put his arms under me and carried me off to our room, doing whatever he wanted to do, which wasn't hard to figure out.

When we were done, I laid my head against his chest and he tightened his arms around me.  
"I love you Dimitri." "I love you too Roza."

"I feel so happy right now, its hard to take in." I said happily.

"So do I. We're finally living the way we want to live. Protect our charges, be with each other and do what we want to do from this day forward. We finally get our forever and I'm glad you're with me Roza."

"So am I Dimka. So am I."

I love my life and I love everything and everyone in it.  
It's finally the way I want it to be. I finally get my forever with everyone I love...** I hope you liked it and I hope you review! :) Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and those who reviewed, THANK YOU! :) **


End file.
